Final world tour
by AmberMariee
Summary: Clary is back from being on tour for 3 months. SORRY I SUCK AT Summaries. M rating for language and possible lemons, maybe because I don't feel comfortable writing them. READ FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!
1. Last Concert

**_'I'm booking myself a one way flight I got to see the color in your eyes I'm telling myself I'm going to be alright Without you baby is a waste of time_**

**_Our first date girl the seasons changed Got washed away in the summer rain can't undo a fall like this Cause love don't know what distance is_**

**_Yeah I know it's crazy_**

**_But i don't want good And i don't want good enough i want can't sleep can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss it Doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all i think about I've searched the world and i know now it ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind_**

**_Yeah I don't want easy I want crazy Are you with me baby Lets be crazy_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I wanna be scared don't wanna know why i wanna feel good, don't have to be right The world makes all kind of rules for love i say you got to let it do what it does_**

**_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight Catching up calls and a date sometimes A love that revels and we still believe We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be i know what crazy Yeah_**

**_But i don't want good And i don't want good enough i want can't sleep can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss Doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all i think about I've searched the world and i know now it ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind_**

**_Yeah i don't want easy I want crazy Are you with me baby Lets be crazy_**

**_But I don't want good And I don't want good enough I want can't sleep can't breath without your love Front porch and one more kiss Doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all I think about I've searched the world and i know now it ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind_**

**_Yeah i don't want easy I want crazy Yeah look at us baby Tonight the midnight rules are breaking_**

**_There's no such thing as wild enough Maybe we just think too much Who needs to play it safe in love Lets be crazy_**

**_Who cares if we're crazy?_**

**_We got to be crazy i know that we're crazy So let's be crazy_**

**_Yeah'_**

"THANK YOU MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!" I shout in to the ear mic over the roar of the crowd. "CLARY, CLARY, CLARY!" They are screaming my name as I jog/run off the stage. "Clarissa ADELE MORGENSTERN-FAIRCHILD!" A girls voice shouts for me backstage, "IZZY!" I shriek, running at her full speed and tackle her to the ground and hug her tightly. "Clary... can't... breathe..." Iz, says while trying to take a deep breath. "Oh, sorry Iz! Where's your brothers at?" I asked Izzy looking for Alec's midnight mane and Jace's gold hair. "Right here, shortcakes." An irritating voice that I know and love says from behind me, I turn around, and my face rams into a solid chest. "JACE  
!" I shout and tackle him in a gigantic hug. "Whada 'bout me?" Another voice that I've grown up hearing asks. "ALECCCCCCCC!" I squeal, and launch myself into his arms and hug him tightly. "Hey baby." Jace says behind me, to whom I have no idea. "Hey, Jacey, who's the ginger wannabe?" A nasally voice says back, that Bitch I'm a natural red-head, whip around to see a beach blonde skank, with fake ass breasts, and an obvious nose job. Trying to look seductive, but failing miserably. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I shout to the blonde chick. "I'm Kealie Jones, who the hell are you? And why where your dirty ass hands all over my boyfriend?" She growls at me, trying to be tough. "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, bitch. Oh, FYI, Jace here is my FUCKING BEST FRIEND!" I prove my point by grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him to me, and then I proceed to hug him. "JACE GET HER FILTHY ASS HANDS OFF OF YOU!" Kealie shrieks to him. "You know what you fucking whore." I state über calmly, and then I tackle her and punch her in the nose hearing a satisfying crunch of her nose breaking under my fist. "Damnn girly, you still got that fiery temper, that I've missed back home." Isabelle says to me, pulling me off Kealie, while Jace is rolling on the floor laughing and Alec is gaping at me in awe. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." A voice that can only belong to my twin brother, I turn around and let out a little scream, "What did you do to her?" He says to me, looking from Kealie to me, shaking his head."Nothing." I say innocently. "What, I get no hug?" Jon asks me with mock hurt on his pale face. "Nope." I say popping the 'P'. "Fine... I didn't wanna do this." Jon says to me, then throws me over his shoulder and tickles me. "Ahahaha can't... breathe... Jonathan... putmedown!" I shriek at my twin brother. "Hell no." Jon replies, carrying me on stage, with Izzy, Jace, Alec, and the whore trailing behind us. The arena is still about half way with fans, they start screaming my name, 'CLARY, CLARY, CLARY...' I smile and wave at them, put my ear Mic back in, and start singing, with Jonathan, of course

**(**_Jonathan- italics_**, Clary Plain bold, _Both-Bold Italics_)**  
_' Let thebodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floooooor Beaten why for _**(why for)**_can't take much more Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!_**One - Nothing wrong with me Two - Nothing wrong with me Three - Nothing wrong with me Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give Two - Something's got to give Three - Something's got to give **_Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the flooooor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the flooooor Now!** Push me again this is the end here we go! Here we go! Here we go! One - Nothing wrong with me Two - Nothing wrong with me Three - Nothing wrong with me Four - Nothing wrong with me **_**One - Something's got to give Two - Something's got to give Three - Something's got to give Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the flooooor**_Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor _**Skin against skin blood and bone You're all by yourself but you're not alone You wanted in now you're here. Driven by hate consumed by fear Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floooooooor_ One - Nothing wrong with me Two - Nothing wrong with me Three - Nothing wrong with me Four - Nothing wrong with me One - Something's got to give Two - Something's got to give Three - Something's got to give Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the flooooor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor'_** I hug my twin brother, smiling. "Hey guys, I want you to meet the IMPORTANT people in my life. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" I grab Jon's hand, "Jonathan Christopher Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale, or Jace." I pull Jace up to me, "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, is the black haired beauty," Izzy smiles and waves, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, is the blue eyed prince." Alec blushes crimson. "These are my best friends' and family." I smile my 1000 watt smile.

* * *

**Hey people this is my first fan fiction, Yeah I've wrote this 3 times, but my laptop deletes the work I've saved, and I'm typing this on my family computer.** **DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS; IF I DID JACE WOULD BE TIED UP IN MY CLOSET, ALONG WITH JONATHAN. And the first song is called; I want crazy by Hunter Hayes, Second song is called; Let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool. *^*^*^*^ EDITED ^*^*^*^* I realized how terrible my typing was, so I re- edited it, and I'm typing the second chapter as I type this. It'll be up hopefully by Friday, Thanks for your patience and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. School Time part 1 of 3

**A/N; SHIT! Guys I'm SOOOO SORRY for not updating in like 2 months! Blame it on school, teachers, homework, mid-terms, and TESTS AFTER TEST. And Paul Walker dying, how are we going to make Fast 7? R.I.P Paul Walker, you will be dearly missed by millions. Thank you to those of you who Followed and Favorited my other story, Jace and Clary's wedding day the second chapter should be up with in this next week to two weeks. THANKS AGAIN! – Amber**

_RECAP…._Hey guys, I want you to meet the IMPORTANT people in my life. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" I grab Jon's hand, "Jonathan Christopher Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale, or Jace." I pull Jace up to me, "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, is the black haired beauty," Izzy smiles and waves, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, is the blue eyed prince." Alec blushes crimson. "These are my best friends' and family." I smile my 1000 watt smile.

**Back to the story, Date: 11-13-2013**

As I walk off the stage, Kealie approaches me, "I can't believe you broke my nose, my father will hear of this!" I just look at her and smirk, "Okay, and I care why?" I ask her, not really caring. "Because your fans will know how much of a bitch you are and Jace will stop liking you." She says while pulling out her Iphone4. I just roll my eyes and keep walking down the backstage hallway. "Clarissa, your limo has arrived." My manager, Magnus Bane tells me, I smile at him and nod. "Thanks, Maggie you're the best manager I've ever had." I walk over to him and hug him; he wraps his arms around my shoulders and squeezes lightly. "Bye Maggie I'll see you at the next radio interview in about 8 months." I walk out of his embrace and walk back up the hallway to get my family and friends, I turn the corner and they are all in my dressing room waiting for me. "C'mon limo's here guys." I look around my dressing room for the last time and sigh. "Clary, it's going to be okay everyone at school will love you." Isabelle says to me as she exits, Alec ruffles my hair, and Jonathan hugs me and carries me out as I start crying into his shoulder. "Jon… I'm going to miss the high I got from performing in front of live audiences." I mumble into his shoulder. "It's going to work out Clary, we believe in you, baby girl." He whispers in my ear then kisses the crown of my head, I hear foot steps behind us and look up to see Jace's worried gold eyes. I smile slightly at him and hold my hand out behind Jon's back, Jace takes it and gives me a comforting squeeze. "Where's Kealie at?" I ask no one particular. "She got a ride home with her father, and her Father wants to speak to you and your parents." Jace tells me while smirking at me. I yawn and close my eyes while resting my head on Jon's shoulder.

**DATE: 11-14-13**

'_Me not working hard?__  
__Yea right picture that with a Kodak__  
__And better yet, go to times square__  
__Take a picture of me with a Kodak__  
__Took my life from negative to positive__  
__And I just want y'all know that__  
__And tonight, let's enjoy life'_

My alarm clock plays Pit-bull 's new single tonight. I wake up before the second verse and roll out of bed…. Wait BED?! How'd I get in bed? Eh, who cares as I get up off the floor since I rolled off my bed- quite literally- I walk in to my en suite and peel my pajamas off my slightly sweaty body and turn the shower on full blast, also the hottest temperature I can with stand. I wash my thigh length frizzy red hair with apple scented shampoo and wash my body with AXE dark temptations body wash, wash the shampoo out of my hair and put in de-tangling conditioner as I shave my under arms and legs. I rinse my hair out and step out of the shower, grab the towel that is on the rack, flip my hair down and wrap the towel around my head, then grab my pink fluffy robe and tie it loosely. My 14 year old brother, Sebastian walks in and his eyes widen. "Out, Seb I'll see you at breakfast." I say while looking for my Destructed Skinny Jeans, I hear the door close with a faint click, and then hear his pounding footsteps going down stairs. I grab a pair of cute lacy boy shorts and a matching leopard bra, slip them on and put on (** POLYVORE!**) /cgi/set?id=106047947 and walk out the door. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Jon teases me while running down stairs, with me right on his heels I jump on his back and screech. "AHHHHHHH! CLARY GET OFFME!" He yells, and I giggle. "Nope I'm never getting off." I tell him while messing his styled hair up. Sebastian come out of the kitchen, looks at us then takes his Galaxy S IV out and snaps pictures of us. "Clary get of your brothers back." Our father, Valentine Morgenstern tells me while coming down the stairs. I hop off Jon's back and run into the Kitchen, where Mum is and hug her. "Clary I'm sorry your father and I couldn't pick you up last night, our flight got delayed, till 12 O'clock this morning." I smile at her and hug her tighter. "It's okay mum. But you and dad might have to pay some money because of me." I tell her while slowly backing away….. dead into my father's chest. "DADDY!" I shrieked, yes I'm a daddy's girl judge me I'll scalp your ass, I jump and wrap my arms around my father's neck and he wraps his around my waist, then picks me up and swings me around while I'm giggling. "Princess did your mother tell you why we couldn't be at your final concert?" He asks me after setting me down, I nod my head and walk over to my little brother, Sebastian. "So Seb did you miss your awesome big sister while she was gone?" I ask him while looking in his Dark brown and forest green eyes (Two different colored eyes). "Heck yeah I missed Isabelle." He says while smirking at me, I Glare at him. "Not funny, now give me a hug; you haven't seen me for six and a half months." He wraps his arms around my shoulders while I wrap mine around his waist. "Why weren't you at my concert, Sebastian Michael?" I ask him after I finish hugging him. "Because Jace left me here, I couldn't find my good Nike high-tops." He tells me while pouting, I flick his bottom lip. "Dad will have a conniption fit if he sees you pouting." He stops and pulls me into the dining room, were Jon is setting the table and Emma, our house keeper, is placing our breakfast. "Thank you, Emma." I say to her and she turns around surprised. "Clarissa how was your Final World Tour?" She asks kindly, while setting down the steaming plate of Belgium Waffles and hugs me. "It was interesting, I got to meet Kellin Quinn, Andy Beirsack, Danny Worsnop and Vic Fuentes and also I got to go on warp tour 2013!" I say happily, she smiles at me and pulls my chair out for me; I sit down and wait for my family, Sebastian sits down next to me on my left side and Jon on my right, our parents at the head of the table. '_DING DONG' _I look at my brother's who are on their cell phones. "I'll go get the door lazy asses." I say before walking into the front hallway, and open the door… "SIMON!" I scream and hug my other guy best friend. "Hey short stack I missed you." He tells me and I pull him into the house and shut the door. "You're eating breakfast with us." I tell him and sit him across from me, I pull Sebastian out of his seat and sit him next to Simon. "Breakfast is ready!" Emma yells from the dining room for my parents. "Okay thank you, Emma you can eat with us if you'd like." My father tells her, she shakes her head no. "No thank you, Sir, I have to get to school." She tells us and waves goodbye. ^*^*^* TIME SKIP: SCHOOL PARKING LOT!*^*^*^

We pull up to the school parking lot in my red Audi R8 and people are staring at us, I find Jace's Midnight Black Audi R7 and park next to it. "You ready, Clare-Bear?" The boys ask me at the same time. "Ready as I'll ever be." I reply back, and get out of the car, Izzy gets out of the passenger seat of Jace's car and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Let's go get your schedule and see what locker is yours." She tells me while pulling me into the front office. The secretary, Mrs. Barsley looks at us through the bullet proof glass. "Name please?" She asks me while looking over my shoulder. "Clarissa Morgenstern." I tell her then look over my shoulder, and see my principal, Mr. Dittrich. "Morgenstern… Aha here we are." She hands me a blue folder with Angel Ithuriel in flight, I open the folder and pull out my schedule;

_Monday, Tuesday, *Wednesday, Thursday, Friday;_

_Advisory- Ms. Blackburn 7:40am - 8:08am Room- 210_

_Social Studies- Mr. Adreon 8:11am – 9:00am Room: 206_

_Science- Mr. DePung 9:03am - 9:52am Room: 201_

_Physical Education- Ms. Plab 9:55am - 10:55 am C GYM_

_LUNCH: 11:45am – 12:10 pm_

_*Reading- Mr. Bright 12:13pm – 1:01pm Room: 305_

_Writing- Mr. Bright 1:04pm – 1:49pm Room: 305_

_Trigonometry- Mr. Keverich 1:52pm – 2:40pm Room: 407_

_Choir- Mr. Elford 2:43- 3:40pm Room: 107_

_Wednesday's you go to your fifth hour before your fourth hour._

_Locker Number(s): 2794 (Normal) 7693 (Gym locker)_

_Locker combination(s): 2794- 06, 45, 13 7693- 05, 12, 21_

I read my schedule out loud to Izzy and she starts squealing. "YOU HAVE THE SAME CLASSES AS ME!" She shrieks, attracting a few onlookers to glance over at us. I sigh and pull her to my locker. "Izzy, I love you to death, but shut up." I tell her while entering my combo; I open my royal blue locker and place my Nike drawstring book bag inside, grab my binder out of it then close the locker. "Come on Izzy, let's go to class." I say walking down the hallway.


	3. School Time part 2 of 3

**A/N: YEP! I'm posting again, and sorry about Jace and Clary's wedding day I'm out of inspiration for it. :( So it'll be on hiatus for awhile till I get more inspiration to write it. I remembered that another tragic accident happened and the driver didn't survive, 13 Months and 5 Days ago, Suicide Silence's lead singer, Mitchell "Mitch" Adam Lucker died in the hospital after being in a motorcycle crash on Halloween. R.I.P Mitch Lucker, Keep stomping with the Angels! Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING, The songs mentioned belong to their rightful owners, Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare, and the teachers/students mentioned in this story actually go to my school and work at it. I OWN THE POLT LINE! ** Just so I don't have to put in the outfits in the middle of the story here- Izzy's outfit /cgi/set?id=106230772 Jace's Outfit /jace_final_world_tour_school/set?id=106225645 Both are POLYVORE. ****

_Recap; "Izzy, I love you to death, but shut up." I tell her while entering my combo; I open my royal blue locker and place my Nike drawstring book bag inside, grab my binder out of it then close the locker. "Come on Izzy, let's go to class." I say walking down the hallway._

**BACK TO THE STORY**

She runs after me, her pin straight black and purple hair flying behind her, and catches up with me. "Come on, I'll take you to our Advisory, Jace, Alec, and Jon are in it too." She tells me while lacing her hand with me and pulling me behind her. We walk into the classroom after the bell rings and the teacher looks livid. "Isabelle Lightwood, why are you tardy to my class?" She snaps out at Izzy, who just rolls her eyes and points to me. "You are?" The teacher asks me, slightly less livid-ish looking. "Um, Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary." I say, looking for my brother and best friends. I find Jace who is waving his arms around, with his signature band bracelets on, I smile and wave a little at him. "Well, Clarissa I'm Ms. Blackburn your advisory teacher for the year." She tells me, and look at Isabelle, who goes and sits next to Jonathan. "So tell us about yourself, wear are you from and do you have any good memories from your World Tours." Ms. Blackburn says while going to her desk and looking through one of the drawers. "Okay. I'm from my Father's sperm-"I start to say but get interrupted, by the teacher. "That wasn't amusing Clarissa." She tells me, narrowing her eyes at me. "Well you asked, and I think it was amusing so does the rest of the class apparently." I tell her and roll my eyes as she glares at me. "Fine, I'm from Minneapolis Minnesota, I don't know much about living there since it was only for about 3 years, and I have a twin and a younger sibling, who both go to this school. My best memories from my tours would have to be meeting my fans, and meeting other stars, like Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes, Andy Beirsack, and Danny Worsnop." I tell them while staring at Jon who is making funny faces at me, and narrow my eyes. "And you guys can ask me any questions you want, but you have to tell me your name." I tell the whole class, and a bunch of hands shot up. "Um, the one in the neon yellow shirt." I pick a boy with pretty blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The boy smiles at me, "My name is Kevin, and is red your natural hair color?" He asks while studying my flat ironed hair. "Yes red is my natural hair color, but it's naturally curly." I tell him and point to a student with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Jamie Boyd, and who is your twin and are you a virgin?" He asks me while wiggling his eyebrows, and out of the corner of my eye I see Jonathan clench his jaw and fist his hands, SHIT he made him mad. "My twin is Jonathan Morgenstern, who should show himself to you guys." I say while nodding to him to stand up and walk up front. He rises out of his seat and walks towards me and stands next to me. "And to answer your last question about me being a virgin is none of your fucking concern." I tell him while grabbing Jon's forearm and rubbing it, calming him down. "Um, the girl with the Black Veil Brides t-shirt on." I pick a fairly nice looking girl, who has a bob cut with half her hair blonde and the other half purple. "My name is Quincy, and was Andy as nice as he seems?" She asks me with curiosity. "Yeah he was like my Warp Tour big brother along with Kellin Quinn, like if some of my male fans would get to perverted they'd step in. He also signed some of my stuff I brought on tour with me." I Tell Quincy who looks like she's about to pass out, I walk over to her desk and pull my Iphone5 out and pull my case off, which has Andy's signature on the batman symbol. "Here, you seem to really like Black Veil Brides." I tell her once I look at her notebook cover that is on her desk. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" She shrieks at me and hugs me, I look at her and pat her back awkwardly, and she stops hugging me and sits down. "Okay that's all I'm doing this hour, if you have Mr. Adreon for 2nd hour I'll probably be answering more questions there." The passing music goes off.

'_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar_

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now'

I walk with Izzy, Jace and Alec since Jon had to go to PE, we walk past this 40 something year old man and into the classroom, and there is a Captain America poster on the far side of the wall, next to the St. Louis flag. I stay standing as more and more students file into the room, and take their planners out and write the agenda down from the board. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!" The teacher shouts as he walks in the room, and everyone beside me jumps a little, and Alec falls out of his chair. I start snickering and get the teachers attention. "Ah, you must be my new prodigy, Clarissa. I am Mr. Adreon, and whatever your friends or siblings said about me is most likely true." He says as he reaches out to shake my hand, I grasp it and shake. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Clarissa?" He asks while going to the computer and clicking on attendance. "Okay, let's see, I'm originally from Minneapolis Minnesota, I have a twin, named Jonathan Morgenstern and I have a younger brother named Sebastian who is in the middle school. I have a bunch of best friends that go here, Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, Jonathan Wayland- Herondale- Lightwood, Simon Lewis who is currently unable to be here with us, and Maia Roberts." I say in one breath and giggle. "Anyone have questions?" I ask and hands shoot up, "You with the side ponytail." I pick a girl that is wearing a cheerleading uniform, which makes me think that I should join the cheer team. "My name is Hannah, and how much do you weigh and how tall are you? Also would you be interested on being on the cheer team?" I think about it and nod my head. "I'm about 120- 125 pounds and I'm not sure how tall I am, Jace get your butt up here." He stands and walks up to the front, and looks down at me. "You're what about a foot and a half taller than me? Stand back to back with me and Izzy see what part of him I'm up to." He stands against my back and Izzy pulls out a tape measure from her pocket and tells me to step on the little metal piece and drags it upwards. "Clary you are officially 5'4 and a half, you grew 6 inches during your tour!" She tells me, and hugs me. I mouth 'HELP ME!' to the rest of the class; they just laugh and finish writing down the agenda. "Okay no more questions for the rest of the day, and Isabelle LET GO OF ME!" I tell her and she releases me, we walk out of the class since it was the end of second hour, third hour was un-eventful so I won't fill you in on it, fourth hour wasn't that interesting, at lunch I had a guy fall on top of me, fifth and sixth hour nothing happened, seventh hour got a little interesting, so I'll tell you about it. "Good afternoon, class we have a new student who will no introduce herself." Mr. K tells the class, made up of 25 guys and 2 girls minus me. "Hi, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern; I have siblings whose names are Jonathan and Sebastian, No I'm not originally from Missouri I'm from Minneapolis Minnesota. And that is all I have to say." I tell the class and walk over to Jon's desk and poke him in the side. "Scoot your fat ass over your hogging my part of the bench." I tell him and the people near me gasp and Jon just flips me off. "Jonathan scoot your ass over or I'll sit on your lap like I did when we were 5." I lean down and whisper in his ear, I feel a hand slap my ass and whip around and flip the kid out of their seat and put a knee on their chest. "Don't touch my ass or I'll break your damn arm off and beat you with it." I tell the boy who is looking frightened up at me; he whimpers and looks over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see Jace whose eyes look like swirling pools of melted gold lava, I get off the kids chest and pull on Jace's arm he looks down at me and I pull him out into the hall, after telling Mr. K I needed to calm Jace down he said he understood and let us go. "Jace look at me, and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." I instruct him, and he does as I say, then he leans down and captures my lips with his and kisses me softly, I move my lips in-sync with his and we hear a surprised gasp and jump away from each other like the plague. "What the FUCK MAN THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" I hear Jonathan yell and I whip my head towards him, he looks angry, upset and most of all shocked. "Jonathan, I'm sorry but I told you my feelings about Clary, and you said as long as I don't hurt her you understand." I hear Jace tell Jonathan and I look at him like he's crazy he just smiles innocently at me. "Jace you're digging yourself your own grave with me." I tell him, and hit him on the head with my palm, he pouts and winces. "Owwwwww, Jonathan your crazy twin is abusing me!" He tells Jon who just laughs and walks away from us. "You're dead meat man, just saying you might want to run…. Like now." Jon tells him as he walks away, Jace starts sprinting away from me, and I chase after him and jump up and flip in mid-air and land right behind him. "You can't run forever you know." I tell him while chasing him through the school; he leaps over the stairwell railing and free falls down 2 stories into a crouch and takes off again. I sprint down the stairs in time to see a door in the hallway of the basement close and the lights go out. I feel the walls, looking for the 5th door on the right and I finally find it and hear Jace screaming, like a little girl, I might add. I open the door quickly and pull my phone out and turn the flashlight on, and Jace is huddled in the corner facing the door looking down in horror at the headless snake that is still slithering around and Jace finally notices me and stops screaming. "Oh, please continue screaming like a little girl." I tell him sarcastically, he glares at me and flips me off. "When, where, and what time, blondie?" I ask him and he smirks, "Right now little girl, unless your too afraid of the dark." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes as I make my way towards him.


	4. School Time part 3 of 3

**A/N: Okay, people I kinda have an updating schedule, every 2 days I might update IF I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK OR A TEST, and if I do expect a couple weekend updates, also it depends if I can get to the computer before anyone else does, yes I have a laptop but all my work is on the family computer. And before I forget, I really need you guys/girls to review the more reviews I get the happier I'll be and if I'm happy when I write the stories, it means the more detail I go into. And also I got my first two reviews on this from, IamgoingtocallyouFern and rainbowzebraslol (Guest) –Sorry if I misspelled your usernames- anyway Thanks for your support and also Fern, I met Vic at Warped Tour '13 he was really nice and gave me a hug! *.* DISCLAIMER: OWN THE PLOT LINE, I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THE STORY! And you guys should check out entirety by the world alive, and also King for a Day by Pierce the Veil. **

_RECAP… "Oh, please continue screaming like a little girl." I tell him sarcastically, he glares at me and flips me off. "When, where, and what time, blondie?" I ask him and he smirks, "Right now little girl, unless your too afraid of the dark." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes as I make my way towards him._

**Back to the story.**

Jace looks at me and smirks, and walks towards me, "So, little red come here often?" He asks me seriously, and smiles at me. "That's so cliché, Jace and to answer your question, no I normally don't follow crazy blonde teen guys down 4 flights." I tell him while pushing him against the wall, and smiling evilly. He raises an eyebrow at me and winks, then wraps his arms around my waist. "You know I only went out with Kealie to make you jealous, right?" He whispers in my ear, and then picks me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. "Hey Jace you know we could get caught right?" I tell him while kissing up his neck and lightly sucking on his pulse. _"Will Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern please come to the front office?" _The intercom goes off and Jace sighs, and then puts me down. "We might as well go, and see what they want." He tells me while grabbing my hand and leading us into the dark hallway, and up the stairs. I accidently trip up the stairs and Jace catches me, while pulling us both up to the ground floor landing, and walks out with me trailing behind him. "Okay follow me, and don't say anything." Jace tells me when we reach the office, I nod my head. "Please have a seat, Mr. Dittrich will be out shortly to collect you." The principal's secretary, Miss Foulk tells us, we sit next to each other. "Will Jonathan Morgenstern, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Alexander Lightwood please come to the office?" The secretary says into the intercom microphone. They all file in, smirking at Jace and I and I look at Jace who is smiling evilly at me, and raise my eyebrow. "Okay guys and gals please follow me into my office." Mr. Dittrich tells us, we follow him into the modern looking office, and Izzy and I sit down in the chairs while the guys stand in a line behind us. "Do you know why you were called in here?" He asks us while pulling our files out of the filing cabinet. "No, Mr. D we have no idea why we were paged to the office. Jonathan tells him while shifting uncomfortably. "Well you are going to be asked to perform in the eighth hour assembly today. You may all leave now, but I need the boys help to bring the instruments into the assembly hall." He tells us as we walk out, Iz and I shrug and continue walking. "What do you think they're going to ask you to sing?" Izzy asks me. "I have no clue, hopefully I have enough time to do like three or four songs." I tell her, we walk down to the assembly hall and sit on the stage, and watch how the students file in, and then we hear a loud CRASH. I jump up and run behind the curtain to see Jace helping Simon up off the ground. "What the fuck happened?" I ask no one in particular. "Simon tripped over the AMP and hit the cymbals on the way down." Jonathan says as he fixes the cymbal, and adjusts the snare drum to the side. I smile at my brother and roll my eyes at Simon, the lights go down to a dimmer setting. "Good afternoon students, we have a special surprise for you all, you may or may not have heard of her, but just in case you haven't listen to this.

'_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy'_

My voice comes through the speakers loud and clear, and a bunch of kids start screaming. "Now, she is going to talk about some stuff then you can ask a few questions." Mr. Dittrich tells them, and the curtains open, I turn around and walk to the microphone as my friends stand by their instruments. "Okay, I'm actually not good at public speaking, anyone of you guys that watched my BryanStarzzzz interview would know that, considering I hid behind my Bassist and Drummer the whole time." I smile at the memory, and think about Sebastian and Will. "Anyway, I'm here till the middle of my senior year, which is in two years. Shadow High is my brother, friends, and parents high school, and now it's mine." I say into the microphone and smile at the crowd. "Okay I'll answer a few questions now." I tell the crowd, and a few hands shot up. "Okay, you with the hat on." I point to a kid with a cookie monster hat on. "Um, can you perform one of your songs for us?" He asks me, I turn and look at my friends who shrug. "Sure, what song should we play?" I ask them, and I get various shouts, "King for a day!" "In the End!" "You Only Live Once!" "If you can't ride two horses at once you should get out of the circus!" "Entirety!" I smile at the last one. "Okay I'll do Entirety and King for a day." I tell them, and tap the beat for Entirety out with my foot. "But I need you guys and girls to sing when I point the Mic at you." I say in to the microphone.

'_You're all I have. You're all I have.  
_Jonathan starts with the drums, keeping in beat with my feet.

_I can't decide  
if I love it or hate it.  
Now it's a part of me._

Izzy comes in with her Guitar, along with Jace strumming a complicated piece

_Warmer now,  
I feel you within me.  
It keeps creeping deeper.  
_Simon and Alec join with their basses as I scream out the next part

_It's not something you can prepare for.  
I tried to fight it off,  
You kept pulling me in.  
I think I found that 'one in a million,'  
And I can't breathe.  
_Jonathan hits the drums in sync with Jace's strumming and my screaming

_You're all I have,  
And I haven't trusted anyone.  
Finding out feeling isn't easy.  
You're all I have.  
This is more than I deserve, I know.  
I've just go to believe.  
_I Walk towards Izzy and we sing together. **(Bold)**

__**You didn't seem to care  
When I distanced myself,  
So here's the real me.  
**She jumps in the air and twists and at the peak of her jump does the splits in mid-air

**You didn't seem to notice  
When I looked away,  
You wanted to show me how to believe.  
How to believe.**_  
_I jump up and point the mic at the crowd who start singing. (_**Crowd)**__  
__**You're all I have,  
And I haven't trusted anyone.  
Finding out feeling isn't easy.  
You're all I have.  
This is more than I deserve, I know.  
I've just go to believe.  
**_I nod my head and sing with them, while keeping the mic facing them_**  
Feelings are a deadly thing.  
When you fail,  
You give yourself to something.  
You may never know what it's like  
To lose everything.**__  
_Jonathan hits the cymbals and I jump in the air, and face the Mic towards me and walk towards Jace, who is strumming while lip- singing the lyrics and sing with him

_**(Jace)**__  
__**(If I lost you, I'd lose everything.)  
**__  
Give yourself and you'll start to believe__**.  
(That there was meaning,  
That you can trust what you see.  
Give yourself and you'll start to believe.  
That there was meaning),  
**__That you can trust what you see.  
You're all i have.__****_

(You're all I have,  
And I haven't trusted anyone.  
Finding out feeling isn't easy.  
You're all I have.  
This is more than I deserve, I know.  
I've just go to believe.

You're all I have,  
This is more than I deserve.  
You're all I have.  
Feeling isn't easy,  
This is more than I deserve.  
You're all I have.)_  
_Then I start whispering the song into the Mic as I walk to my brother, who is pounding the drums and shaking his head._  
You're all I have,  
And I haven't trusted anyone.  
Finding out feeling isn't easy.  
You're all I have.  
This is more than I deserve, I know.  
I've just go to believe._

You're all I have.'

When I finish everyone screams, and my friends sigh and smile at me I walk to Izzy, who is slightly sweaty and hug her. "Ready to scream your heart out?" I ask her, and she nods her head at me and grabs the extra microphone. "Okay, Iz your singing Kellin's parts while I sing Vic's deal?" I ask her. "Yep, are you sure you can play while singing the song?" She asks me when I take her guitar from her and slide the strap over my shoulders. "Yep, I did it at Warped Tour, so I can do it again." I tell her, then look at the crowd. "Okay, this doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Pierce the Veil." I tell them and smile. "ONE… TWO… THREE…!" Jonathan yells, and I start playing the beginning and sing while looking at Izzy. (Clary- _Italics _Izzy- **Bold**)

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge_  
**I bet you never had a Friday night like this**  
_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_

The auditorium raises their hands**  
**_I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red  
_  
**Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**

I look at Izzy who smiles at me and winks. Jonathan starts drumming like a maniac and Alec and I play the guitars like pros  
_You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_  
Jonathan, jace, Simon and Alec all play their instruments while I play my piece on the guitar.

_The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late  
_We look at Izzy who is dancing around stage as she is singing  
**Let's scream, there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done**

_You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

**Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now**  
_(Now! Alright here we go)_  
We all playing faster and we all stop except for Jonathan, who is playing the drum solo.

_Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!_

Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!  


_Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_  
**I was just a product of the street youth rage**  
_Born in this world without a voice or say_  
**Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain  
I knew you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace**

Izzy looks at me as I jump up and scream out the next part  
_You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_  
Izzy yells out the next part as I play the guitar  
**Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now**  
Izzy looks at me and smiles, then mouths 'Knock 'em dead'  
_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit_

We stop and the auditorium goes crazy. "Okay that's it." I tell them, and the principal walks over to me and I hand him the microphone, and grab Jace's hand. "Okay students, you are released, you may go now." He tells us all, and I run and jump off the stage. "ADIOUS MOTHDA FUCKAS!" I yell as I run through the halls, to my Audi r8 and jump in the front seat, then wait for my brother.

'_HEY IT'S KELLIN!'_

My notaphocation ringtone goes off, I pull my phone out of my bra and check my texts and see Kellin texted me.

Kellin: Hey Clary, miss me?

Kellin: Clary?

Kellin: ANWSER ME WOMAN! ):

Kellin: You are no longer my best friend

Kellin: Claaaaary!

Me: Yes, Kellin?

I text him back and his reply is almost instant.

Kellin: CLARY WHERE WERE YOU?!

Me: School, like a normal teenager.

Kellin: oh. o.o Did you miss me?

Me: Yes.

Kellin: Go on MSN when you get on your laptop, Vic, Mike, Tony, Justin, and Jamie want to talk to you.

Me: They have my number.

Kellin: I know, but still.

Me: Fine.

I turn my phone off to save my battery and honk the horn for Jonathan's slow ass. He walks out the door and flips me off, I flip him back off.

TIME SKIP

I log into my MSN account and see that they are already on.

_**KellinquinnSwS has logged on, Vic_FuentesPTV has logged on, Tony_Perry has logged on, MichaelFuentes013 has logged on, Justin_HillSwS has logged on, Jamie_PTV has logged on, Clarissa_Morgenstern_ has logged on**_

_**Vic_FuentesPTV: CLARY YOUR BACK I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Clarissa_Morgenstern_: I'd miss me too. xD**_

_**Jamie_PTV: So smart ass, you coming to Warped Tour '14?**_

_**Tony_Perry: Vic, you got schooled by a 15 year old**_

_**Clarissa_Morgenstern_: I'M NOT 15! I'M 17! D: and nope**_

_**Justin_HillSwS: Yeah, and on Bryan Stars interview I didn't call myself Lonely Big Cock.**_

_**KellinquinnSwS: Justin yeah you did**_

_**MichaelFuentes013: Lmao, Vic we have to go so does Tony and Jamie.**_

_**MichaelFuentes013 has logged out, Vic_FuentesPTV has logged out, Tony_Perry has logged out, Jamie_PTV has logged out.**_

_**Clarissa_Morgenstern_: Guys I gtg do homework and practice for Cheerleading**_

_**Justin_HillSwS: SEND ME PICS OF YOU IN YOUR UNIFORM!**_

_**Clarissa_Morgenstern_: -.- Justin your 27, no**_

_**Clarissa_Morgenstern has logged out.**_

I Shut my laptop and walk downstairs to the kitchen and see Jonathan bending over, giving me a life scarring view of his batman boxer clad ass. "I'm scarred for life!" I shout and cover my eyes, then hear a thump and a groan, I peek between my fingers to see Jonathan rubbing the top of his head glaring at me.


	5. Clary and Brendon!

**A/N: Er… About that updating schedule, it's not gonna work. My friend, who is my reviser and editor, can't read my chapters that quick, and I can't type chapters every two days. It's close to impossible for me to do, with homework and my finals coming up this week, joy….. shoot me now to end my misery? Also, I had a concert on Tuesday and Thursday of this past week, so I had to do final practices for that, which by the way was needed because I had to perform solos in both. My dad wouldn't get off the computer till around 6:45-ish and I had to type 4 essays, off the top of my head, and that left me with about 20- 30 minutes to type the chapters. So new updating schedule, It'll be Monday, Friday, and Sometimes Saturday. But since I got a huge inspirational push, I'm posting today. :D Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot line! Boring A/N over!**

**Chapter songs:**

***Magic- B.O.B Car ride**

***Dynamite- Taio Cruz Car ride**

***Like a G6- Far East Movement Car ride**

***Shots- LMFAO Picking Jace and Izzy up**

***Six foot 7 foot- Lil Wayne Picking Aline up**

***Gas Pedal- Sage the Gemini Picking Kealie up**

_RECAP… _"I'm scarred for life!" I shout and cover my eyes, then hear a thump and a groan; I peek between my fingers to see Jonathan rubbing the top of his head glaring at me.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

I smile innocently at him and he walks towards me with something behind his back. "Jonathan, what are you holding?" I ask him backing up, in fear of my life. He smiles angelically at me and pulls me in a hug, and I feel something cold drip onto my head and I shriek, as he is laughing his ass off and smashing the egg yolk into my scalp, I bite down on his arm hard enough to draw blood and he screams. "What in the name of the Angel is going on here?!" Our father yells at us from the doorway, we snap apart and snap apart, and I smirk evilly at Jonathan. "Dad, Jonathan smashed an egg on my head." I tell my father, while pulling the puppy dog eyes, Jonathan gawks at me. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, what have your mother and I told you about the eggs?" Father asks while folding his arms across his broad chest and glaring down at Jonathan, whom is cowering down like a five year old. "Not to pull anymore pranks with them." He mumbles under his breath and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Phone now, you are grounded from your Xbox, PlayStation4, laptop, and Wii for 2 weeks." Father holds his hand out and Jonathan puts his Iphone5s into his hand. "Thank you; now help your sister get the eggshell out of her hair." He looks at me, while I'm dragging my fingers through the yolky mess and cringing slightly. "Here I know something that should work." Jonathan tells me, while pulling me into a bathroom and sitting me at a vanity chair, and grabbing shampoo, de-tangler, and a lice comb. "Hold still and look straight ahead." He tells me while dragging his calloused fingers through my hair. "How do you know what to use?" I ask him, interested. "Um, Jace, Simon, Alec, and I had an egg war and they got it in my hair, so mom had to use this to clean my hair." He tells me with red tinting his cheeks, and looks down at me hair. "So, what girl or guy do you like?" I ask him and he chokes on air. "Jonathan, breathe, it's just a question." I tell him as he massages the shampoo into my scalp and pulls the lice comb through it. "Oww, be careful I'm tender-headed, you know." I tell him as he pulls the lice comb through a knot. "Sorry Clary, but hold still and I won't pull the knots." He tells me while grabbing my hair in a lose pony tail and combing through it. "Are you almost done?" I ask him while staring into the mirror, he shakes his head. "It takes longer than 2 minutes Clary." He mumbles under his breath, he guides me over to the sink and flips my hair into the porcelain sink, and turns on warm water. "Close your eyes and breathe through your mouth." He instructs me as he pulls his fingers through my hair and scrubs my scalp. "Awh, look the twins are bonding." I hear an obnoxious voice come from the doorway. "Seb, leave us alone. I know what your biggest fears are, and I will expose them to Nekoda." Jonathan tells our little brother. "Okay, fine but what are you doing?" He asks sitting on the side of the tub. "Jonathan smashed an egg in my hair and dad told him to get it out." I tell him as Jonathan puts the de- tangler into my hair. "Flip your head up Clary and wrap this towel around it." Jonathan tells me, as he finishes putting the de- tangler in. I pull my hair out of the sink and grab, blindly, for the towel and wrapping around my head. "Thank you, Jonathan, but how long do I have to keep this in?" I ask him, while sitting back at the vanity. "Around 6- 7 minutes, then you have to comb through it, until your hair is back to being silky and smooth." Jonathan says, while he searches for one of our many blow dryers.

**Since I don't feel like typing the 7 minutes. Time Skip!**

"Okay ready to clean your hair, officially?" Jonathan asks me, I nod my head and take the towel off and throw it at Seb, who wasn't expecting it and falls backwards into the tub. "Ow! Clary why the fuck did you do that?!" Sebastian yells at me, and I smirk at him. "Payback is a bitch, what can I say?" I tell him, and Jonathan turns the water back on, and scrubs my head clean. "Okay you're done and Seb stop over reacting." He pulls Sebastian out by his shirt sleeve and I sit back down, and start brushing through my crimson hair. "God dammit Jonathan you made my hair even more knotted, I hope your hair falls out." I mumble under my breath as I cringe when I hit a giant knot in my hair. I finih with the knot, as Emily walks in. "Clary do you need help with your hair?" She asks me while checking the back of it. "Yes please." I tell her and hand her a hair brush. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" She says as she gently grabs my hair into a ponytail-like hold and starts from the bottom and slowly works her way up. I brush my bangs and the sides of my hair, and Emily stops and Grabs the blow dryer Jonathan had set out, and starts blow drying my hair. "Thank you Emily, you're a life saver." I tell her, as I stand then hug her. "You're welcome Clare-bear." I smile at the nickname, only people I'm close to can call me that, and since Emily is pretty much family, like as close to me as Izzy, I let her. She hugs me back and smiles at me, after I let go. "Go get ready for school, I'll make your breakfast to go." She says smiling, showing off her braces, which are lime green and black. "Oh cool, when'd you get your braces changed?" I ask her, as we walk out of the bathroom. "Yesterday, after school, you like them?" She asks me, I nod, the run up the stairs 2 at a time. "What to wear." I ask myself as I stand in the middle of my walk in closest. "Well it's warm out, for Missouri, so shorts and a tank-top." I answer myself back, smiling slightly at my own weirdness. I strip down to my bra and panties, and walk to my dresser, which is in my closet and pull out a new bra and pair of panties and strip completely naked, the put the bra and underwear on. "I wonder what pair of shorts I should put on." I mumble to myself, oblivious that I said it too loud. "Oh I know my leather short shorts!" I say out loud to myself. I find my shorts and pull them on my legs, then grab my white tiger muscle shirt, and double- tongued Converse, and put it on. ( cgi/set?id=107166108) Then run down stairs. "Clary you can eat on the way just HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Jonathan shouts as I hop from the 7th stair to the floor, and make a mad dash into the kitchen, grab my food, and thank Emily. "Okay I'm ready." I tell Jonathan, who is texting, someone. "Okay, we have to pick up, Jace, Aline, Kealie, and Izzy." He tells me while grabbing his keys for his mustang. "But I hate Kealie and Aline." I tell him, for the umpteenth time. "Just deal with it, besides you broke Kealie's nose." He tells me as we walk outside. "The skank deserved it, and I shoulda broke her neck." I tell him, as I jump over the door and slide into the soft leather. "Dad would have had a heard of baby cows, if he ever found out you did." Jonathan says, while sliding his sunglasses over his eyes. "Not as bad as you getting thrown in a holding cell for punching some dude." I shoot back at him, as I pull my designer sunglasses over my eyes. He looks at me and smirks. "He was insulting my baby sister, what do you expect me to do?" He asks while reversing out of our LOOONG driveway. "So, still didn't need to break his mother fucking jaw." I tell him while looking through his music collection. "What band you want to listen to, and don't say mine." I tell him, and he starts chuckling. He stops at the end of the driveway, and pulls out a CD that isn't marked, and slides it in the CD slot.

"_Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message...  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto"_

Jonathan starts singing the song while I laugh at him, because he is screeching it out. "What you don't like my singing?" He says, mock offended, I nod my head and sing with him. Once the song ends he turns on Dynamite, and I throw my hands up in the air, as I sing along with Taio Cruz. "I throw my hand's up in the air sometime's sayin' AYYYY OH, JONATHAN STOP SIGN OHHHH!" I scream out, and he starts laughing even harder, while waving his hands in the air, and driving with his knees. "You're gonna make us crash, and mom will have a hernia." He gives me a weird look and flips me off. "No thanks I'm not interested in incest." I tell him as serious as I can be, and I can't help it I burst out into giggles. "You're weird as hell." He tells me. "You're my twin, and by genetics you just called yourself weird." I inform him and he gawks at me, and I smile sweetly at him. "You're the devils spawn, you know that right?" He asks me, I stick my tongue out at him. Like a G6 comes on and I un-buckle my seat belt and stand up, then start screaming the song out. I get honks from really cute guys and the scream out for me to take my shirt off. "FUCK NO, MY LITTLE FUCKING SISTER ISN'T TAKING HER SHIRT OFF!" Jonathan yells at him, while driving. "Clarissa sit your fucking ginger arse down, NOW!" Jonathan tells me, while gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. I sit down, not wanting to anger him anymore, and he whips the mustang over 2 lanes and whips off the exit, and speeds down Izzy and Jace's street. We stop in front of their house, and Jonathan hits the horn, Jace opens the front door and runs down to the car, and Jumps in the back. "Izzy is mad as hell right now." He tells Jonathan and I. "What'd you do to her?" I ask him, looking at him from the rearview mirror. "Hid her shoes from her." He tells me proudly, as Izzy storms out of the house. "Jace, I suggest you move over, now." She tells him in a low voice, he made her PISSED, he scoots over to the other side, and Izzy sits behind me. I turn on Izzy's favorite song, she smiles at me and sings with me. "What the hell are you 2 doing?" Jace and Jonathan asks us, as we dance in our seats. "Dancing, now drive we need to pick up skank number one and skank number two." I tell them, as Izzy does the hand motions of drinking shots. "You guys are weird, but we love you." Jace tells us as I grab Izzy's hands and stand back up with her and we dance, as much as we can, with the limited space we have. "How much farther do they live from here?" I ask no one particular. "About 20 blocks, and what the hell are you two doing now?" Jonathan asks me as Izzy is blowing kisses to the passing cars, it's amazing how we haven't been pulled over yet. We stop suddenly and Izzy shrieks and I jump, my brother honks the horn and Aline comes out and Izzy, climbs up front with me and we keep dancing as 6 foot 7 foot comes on. "What are you two freaks doing?" She asks us as we scream the lyrics out and dance with each other. "Having fun, what does it look like?" Izzy asks her while looking at her. "Be whores, and trying to be sexy." She says while standing up with us and dancing like a stripper. "What are you, a stripper on the weekends?" I ask her while jumping and spinning around. "No it's called dance class, dumbass." Aline snaps back. We pull up in front of a 2 story house and Jonathan honks the horn. Kealie runs out, with no make-up on and is in jeans and a t-shirt, but she has a gym bag with her. "Oh my god, she has an ACTUAL FACE IZZY!" I tell her while gawking at Kealie. "Fuck you ginger, Jonathan drive." She tells him after she sits down. Gas Petal comes on and Izzy and I smirk at each other. "I love this song!" Izzy screams at the top of her lungs, and Jace raises an eyebrow at her. We start doing the dance, and some guys that go to our school start snapping pictures of us. "You guys are going to make me get pulled over, sit down!" Jon yells at us, we pout at him and sit down, well technically, Izzy sits and I sit on her lap. "This surprisingly isn't the most awkward position I've been in with you." Izzy tells everyone. We pull up to school and get out. The first three hours go by without an incident happening. But fourth hour was interesting, we had to run the mile run. "Okay girls I need you to run the mile in under 10 minutes, and then climb the rope and ring the bell, but first go change out." I run into the locker room and change into my gym uniform. I walk back out, and start stretching. "Okay line up and get ready to run, girls." Ms. Plab tells us, we nod and get in the running stance. She blows the whistle, and we take off. I run ahead of everyone else, I guess running around on stage really helps your cardio. I finish the mile run first, and climb the rope. When I reach for the bell the rope starts moving, but I'm staying still, I ring the bell and drop down into a crouch, and run and jump up onto a 6 foot wall and sit on top of it. "Hey Clary, help me up!" Izzy yells at me, I lay down and reach down as far as my body will let me, and grab Izzy's hands and help her up. "Thanks Chicka." She tells me, while staring at the guys, who are playing football. "Oooh, look at number 13 he's cute." Izzy tells me, and I scream out in disgust, because 13 is Eric and he is ugly. "Girl you're not right in the head." I inform her, she flips me off. What time, and where?" I ask her, jokingly. "Here and now." She says with a straight face. I make the hand signal that I want the football and yell out. One of the guys throws it to me and I push Izzy in front of it, it hits her in the boob. "OW! JERK OFF!" Izzy yells at me and shoves me off the wall, and I land on the girls who were sitting under us, on the ground. "Izzy you're a bitch." I tell her and get up, then run onto the football field. "HEY BRENDON PROTECT ME!" I yell for number 23 who is my brother Sebastian's best friend. He walks over to me, and smirks at me. "Why?" He asks me while hugging me, I hug him back. "Because, Izzy is mad at me, and she is out for blood." I tell him into his chest; even though he is in middle school he is 5'7 and way taller than me. "Yo, Brendon! Who is the nice piece of ass you're hugging?" Some middle schooler asks him, and I step out of his embrace and glare at the kid. He reads 'Shadow High' off my shirt and gawks at me and Brendon. "You're with a HIGH SCHOOLER?! AND ON TOP OF THAT CLARISSA MORGENSTERN?!" He asks disbelievingly, I roll my eyes and decide to play along. "So, babe, you gonna come over today?" I ask Brendon, while mouthing 'play along' "Yeah, too bad last time Jace walked in on us, right?" He tells me while wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing the top of my head. "No, fucking way, dude why didn't you tell me?!" The kid asks, Brendon with his eyes wide. "Because you have a big mouth?" He tells him, while rolling his eyes, and picks me up and walks away. I squeal, and squirm around in his arms he laughs out loud and walks me over to the bleachers, then sits me down and sits the row down from me and faces towards me. "You're the best, you know that right Brendon." I tell him while playing with his hair, and smirking at him. His cheeks redden slightly and he smiles a real smile at me. "You have a pretty smile, you should smile for real more." I tell him, going big sister mode on him, he rolls his eyes. "What do you think that kid is gonna tell everyone" I ask him while jumping off the bleachers and walking in a circle. "Doesn't matter, no one will believe him anyway." Brendon tells me while throwing grass at me; I swat it away, and pout. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BRENDON IS DATING CLARY?!" I look out on the football field and facepalm myself. "Oh shit…. We forgot Seb didn't we?" Brendon asks me, while glancing nervously at my little brother, who looks ready to kill someone he stomps up to us and I grab his shoulders and look in his eyes. "Sebastian Michael Morgenstern, stop looking like you're about to kill someone." I tell him in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear only. The crowd that gathered around us looks excited. "Sebastian, whatever Tyler said isn't true, I swear on the Angel." Brendon tells him from behind me, he looks at me for confirmation. "Seb, I swear on my life it isn't true. We did that as a joke." I tell my little brother, who calms down and hugs me, I hug him back, and pull Brendon into the hug. I kiss Seb's cheek and hug Brendon, who looks at Seb and shrugs. "You're warm, don't question it." I tell him and hit him on the shoulder then jog back to my side of the field. "ISABLLE!" I yell for my best friend and I hear a battle cry, and turn around, only to be tackled from my side. "WOAH!" I scream and start laughing and bat her hair out of my face, and spit it out of, my mouth. "You deserved that too." She tells me and gets off me, and pulls me up and we walk back into school. We get changed out and walk to fifth hour.

**OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE TOMORROW, IT DEPENDS ON IF I HAVE ANY IDES FOR IT! BYEEEE!**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Happy Friday, I'm done with the first semester of my school! YAY! And that means I'm done with my finals, THANK YOU LORD! Studying for those was its own hell, get this I had a final in PE and Choir, I mean come on I already have 6 finals I DO NOT NEED 8! The people Clary is calling on are my real life friends and family. Also, check out my friend Jordan Sweeto's music video Drown Out on YOUTUBE for me, he is an awesome singer. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare **

**Chapter Songs:**

***You Only Live Once- Suicide Silence Clary skipping fifth and sixth hour**

***Untitled- Simple Plan Jace's piano solo (In my head he sounds like the singer)**

***Love story- Taylor Swift Izzy Solo**

***Bad- The Cab Jace and Clary's talk**

**And one last thing, my laptop crashed and I'll be getting a new one in May )': and then I'll update more regularly.**

_RECAP: _"You deserved that too." She tells me and gets off me, and pulls me up and we walk back into school. We get changed out and walk to fifth hour.

"Ciao class I am Miss Valentina, your substitute teacher." A short blond woman with blue eyes and a heavy Italian accent says from in front of the class room. I decide to test out my Italian, considering it isn't the best. "Ciao, signorina Valentina io sono Clarissa Morgenstern, quale parte del cervello biblioteca salamoia Italia sei?" I ask her, hoping I didn't say anything offensive to her. She starts giggling, and reply's, "Buongiorno Clarissa, e come per la biblioteca cervello salamoia. Parlo inglese pure, e io sono dal nord Italia." She reply's back and I nod my head. "Miss Valentina, how do you like Missouri so far?" I ask her, hoping she understood me. "Well, Miss Pickle Brain Library, I love Missouri, especially Crown Candy, and the Arch is absolutely breath- taking on Fourth of July." She tells me while smiling and giggling at the pickle brain library part. I feel my face heat up and giggle nervously. "S-sorry, I thought I said 'How are you'." I tell her truthfully, the music goes off. "Do you want to take attendance?" She asks me, holding out a red book that says, 'ATTENDANCE' in big bold black letters on the front. "Yes, please, do you have a pen I could borrow?" I ask Miss Valentina, she hands me a dark purple gel pen. I smile and thank her, then head back to the teacher's desk, and sit in his chair, then wait for everyone to sit down. "Alyssa Abernathy?" I call out, and then look up for her hand. "Here" I get back. "Brayden Andrews?" I call out. "Here" I check his name. "Kodii Balte" I call out the weird name. "Here" A girl's voice says. "Blaine Bolte?" I call out. "Here" A deep voice says from upfront. "Chloe Bolte?" I call out a girl, who I believe is his sister. "Here" A soft voice says from in front of me. "Sorry if I mess this name up, Cayliee Calhoun." I say, hoping that I didn't mess it up. "Here" A high pitched voice comes from about 3 feet to my left. "Derrick, Emily, and Ryann Castile?" I call out three students, who are most likely siblings. "Here" A guys voice says, "Here" Another guy voice, "I like waffles." A girl voice says, and some kids start giggling. "Brandon and London Hastings?" I call out a boy and a girl. "Here" A guy says. "It's LANDON not London." Another guy's voice says oopies. "Holden Jefferies?" I call out. "Here" A boy says rudely. "Don't get smart with my little sister, Holden." Jonathan says, to the kid with the blond mini- Mohawk. The kid, Holden, gets up and looks at me with distaste and scoffs. "There is no way the short ginger whore is related to you." He says while crossing his arms. I narrow my forest green eyes at him, and growl low in my throat. He narrows his brown eyes at me. "Holden, sedersi subito o ti verrà inviata al preside!" Miss Valentina interrupts us, with her fast Italian command. "What did you say?" Holden asks confused. "She said, 'Sit down before I let Jonathan punch you.'" Jonathan says with a smirk. "Halt die Klappe wissen es alle, und setz deinen weißen Blondine Hintern nach unten." I tell my infuriating brother, he glares at me and says, "Clarissa, ich weiß, wo Sie schlafen, so schließen Sie das Bumsen." He snaps back at me in German, I stand up and cross my arms and glare at him. Although with my grand five foot nothing height I'm not scary, I look more like a little girl standing up to a grown man. He stares down at me, and smirks since he is Six foot five and a half, I walk over to him and stomp on his foot and he whimpers. "Serves you right, jack ass." I tell him, and walk out of fifth hour, Eh I'll come back for sixth hour, maybe.

I walk out onto the quad and sit on one of the swings that are there. I pull my iPod out and press play and You Only Live Once by Suicide Silence comes on. I start lip-singing the lyrics, and I feel at tap on my shoulder, I look over and glare at Jacob Burkley, the middle school principal's son, and pull a headphone out. "What do you want Jacob?" I ask him rudely. "Clary, lose the attitude, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to the winter formal?" He asks me, while his cheeks become tinged red. "Sure, it's not like anyone else is gonna ask me." I tell him while smiling gently at him. His hazel eyes light up and he asks me for my phone. "Why?" I ask him suddenly. "Because you need my number?" He tells me, and holds his hand out and I slip my hand into my bra, his eyes widen, "What, I only have two pockets, and no space for it in my shoe, so a girls gotta do what a girl gotta do." I tell him, and hand him my phone, he blushes an attractive shade of reddish pink. He turns the phone around, and my lock screen is on. "Unlock it, please?" He asks, and I grab it from his warm hand, and enter the code, which is 6666, and hand it back to him, then he types his number in. "There now you have my number." He tells me and hands me my phone, I giggle because he is obviously afraid I'll reject him. I text his number, and hear faintly, _'Yo, Ho it's a pirate's life for me' _From the BOTDF song, Yo, Ho. I look at him with my eyebrow raised, he blushes deeper, making his dirty blonde hair seem darker. "It was a dare, and I can't undo it." He tells me while avoiding eye contact. I giggle, "I wasn't judging you, I love that song." I tell him while swinging back and forth. "Still, it's kinda embarrassing don't you think? I mean the Baseball and Lacrosse captain listening to BODTF, and not lil' Wayne or Drake." He tells me while looking down at his NIKE High-top clad feet. "Fuck the haters, Jacob." I tell him while swinging my feet. "Hey c'mon its sixth hour and you need to get back to class." He tells me while checking the time on his phone. I stand up and look at him. "What class do you have?" I ask him, while walking with him. "Uh, Mr. Hartmann and he is in a bad mood." He tells me while chuckling lightly. "Mr. Hartmann? What subject does he teach?" I ask Jacob, confused because I have no clue who Mr. Hartmann is. "He's the advanced Algebra teacher." Jacob says while shoulder checking me and I shove him lightly and run away from him. "Clary you're gonna pay for that!" He yells at me and chases me. I scream and run around a big oak tree in the middle of the quad, then run to one of the surrounding trees, "TRUCE!" I shout to Jacob, and he walks to me and holds his pinkie out. I grab it with mine and shake our joined pinkies. "Deal, let's go to class, okay?" I tell him and he pulls my hand and walks in front of me, and I drag my feet while pouting. "JAAAACOOOB I don't want to walk!" I complain to him and make myself dead weight. "I'll drag you on the ground, now please walk." He tells me while rolling his eyes at me, I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs at my childish antics. "Okay fine, then you can stay out here in get in trouble." He tells me while walking faster. "Fine, I'll walk willingly." I tell him and stomp, like a five year old, in front of him. I start jogging into the school and run down to my classroom, where no class is inside. "FUCK! REALLY?!" I scream, and run to my seventh hour and my class is thankfully in there…. Playing heads up seven up. "Oh, look my little ginger decided to join us today." Jace teases me, I glare at him, he stops laughing. "Clary sit down please." Mr. K tells me, I sit next to my brother, who is reading a book. "Since when do you read?" I ask him. "Since two hours ago." He replies back.

**TIME SKIP TO 8****th**** hour!**

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Elford tells us as he walks in. "Today, we are going to be doing solos or duets." He tells us as he looks at roll call. "Mr. Elford, can I sing a duet?" Izzy asks him, and he nods. "Clary, I need your help with this." She tells me, and whispers the song title into my ear. I grab the acoustic guitar and start strumming the beginning. Izzy Grabs the microphone from it's holder and starts singing.

'_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.  
'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Oh, oh.  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.'_

I get up and set the guitar down and hug Izzy tightly. "You did an AWESOME job!" I shout in her ear by accident. "Thank you, Clary, and I was so nervous." She tells me and we feel another pair of arms wrap around us, I look up and see it's Simon, I smile at him and he smiles back. "Mr. Elford may I please perform?" Jace asks the teacher, who looks surprised because Jace doesn't like performing solo in front of crowds. "Yes, you may Jace, are you playing the guitar?" He asks Jace who shakes his head no. Jace walks over to Izzy and gently takes the microphone out of her hand and walks towards the grand piano, and sits on the bench. "Hey guys, I'm going to be playing a song I wrote, and it's for someone that is very close to me and I love dearly." He says into the microphone, and Kealie, Aline and Seelie all start screaming it's them. Jace drowns out them and focuses on the piano keys, then closes his eyes and plays the first few notes, and starts tapping his right foot to the melody.

'_I open my eyes__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how__  
__I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight__  
__And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?'_

"The person that I wrote this about knows pretty much everything about me." Jace says while looking directly at me, I blush and look down. I stand up with Izzy and run up to him and hug him. "Class dismissed." Mr. Elford tells us, and Jace looks at me with his piercing gold eyes. "Hey can we talk for a few?" He asks me shyly, Jace and shy don't go together, this must be serious. "Yeah, in about two minutes, so everyone clears out?" I ask him and he nods and walks out the door I follow shortly after. Only about twenty or so people remain in the hall way. They leave in a mob and I look for Jace, who is leaning against his locker, staring at the ceiling. "You know people already think your crazy, staring at nothing doesn't help." I tell him, jokingly. He looks at me and I walk towards him. "Clary, the song was about you, you know that right?" He asks me while leaning his head against his locker, I nod slowly. "Yeah, I know, it was beautiful Thanks Jace." I tell him while tucking a stray piece of blonde fringe behind his ear, he follows my hand with his eyes. "I want more than a physical relationship, Clary." He says suddenly, and blushes. "I mean, you're a really good kisser and all but I really love you.' He tells me, and I'm stunned silent, with my mouth hanging open. "Jace… I like you, but not like that, you're like my brother and I don't want to ruin our friendship." I lie to him, it's for his own good my continence tells me. "It didn't seem that way when you where making out with me yesterday Clarissa." He snaps at me, he used my real name he is really mad. "Jace, I'm sorry, but I like someone else." A complete lie, I like no one except Jace. "I don't believe this, you're a compete tease Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." He shouts at me, and I do't know what edcactly happens next, but I know I slap him. Because one second he was shouting in my face, the next his head whipped to the side and he had a red mark on his cheek, and also a shocked expression. "Fuck you, Jonathan Christopher." I snap and run away, with tears streaming down my face.

**Ending A/N: THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! And remember, Review and Favorite! Also Follow me on Twitter at Clouded_Minxx and check my friend Jordan Sweeto out on YOUTUBE just type his name in the search bar thingy, and enjoy his music! :D**


	7. Winter Formal

**A/N: How was your guys Christmas? Did y'all get what you wanted? Anyway, my Christmas was hectic because I had to travel to Illinois for my Christmas with my cousin, long and boring trip, but it was worth it. Disclaimer; I own nothing as usual it belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I own the plot line only, and I don't own any of the songs mentioned below. But I do own Panic! At the disco tickets for 1-21-14! :D (WARNING DO NOT LISTEN TO DIAMONDS AREN'T FOREVER WITH VOLUME FULL MAX!)**

**Chapter songs:**

***Drop it low- Ester Dean Ft. Chris Brown Car ride home**

***Carolyn- Black Veil Brides Pictures being taken**

***Miss Jackson- Panic! At the Disco! First dance- only Half the song, sorry!**

***How to Love- Lil Wayne Second Dance**

***Diamonds aren't forever- Bring me the horizon Finding Jacob **

***Story of my life- One Direction Third Dance**

***Just a Dream- Nelly Casting Votes**

***Attack- 30 seconds to Mars Announcing King and Queen I only used a few lines, but you can listen to the whole song!**

***Amazed- Lonestar Final Dance**

_RECAP: He shouts at me, and I don't know what exactly happens next, but I know I slap him. Because one second he was shouting in my face, the next his head whipped to the side and he had a red mark on his cheek, and also a shocked expression. "Fuck you, Jonathan Christopher." I snap and run away, with tears streaming down my face._

I run out of the school, and head to Jonathan's mustang where he is waiting for me. He sees the tears running off my face, "What happened, Clare-Bear?" He asks me as he wipes my tears out from under my eyes. "N-nothing, I'm fine." I lie to my brother, who looks at me skeptically. "Can we just go home?" I ask Jonathan while buckling my seat belt, he starts the car and backs out of the student parking lot. "Seriously, Clary what's wrong?" He asks me. "Nothing is wrong Jonathan." I assure him, and pull my headphones out and put them in my ears, then turn the volume all the way up.

"_Drop it, drop it low, girl"_ (x17)

As the seventeenth sentence comes through my headphones, we pull up to our gates, and Jonathan puts the pass code into the keypad. We wait around twenty or so seconds for the gates to open slowly, he pulls into the driveway, and drives up it. When he officially parks the car, I hop out and run into the foyer, then run up to my room. Where, I put my Iphone on the Ihome speaker surround sound, and press play. I pull my tank top off and shake my hair out. I walk around my room, while slipping my shoes off along with my socks. I stop by my bay windows and close the heavy drapes, so I have privacy. I slip my leather shorts off and walk to my en suite and pull my bra and underwear off, then get into the shower. I wash my hair and wash my body, then repeat and after I finish re- washing my body, I shave my legs and underarms. I get out of the shower and pull a fluffy towel securely around my body, and put one around my head. I walk out of my bathroom and head to the walk in closet, and grab my phone from the speakers. I unlock it as I walk into my closet and see I have a text.

_Unknown number: Hey Clary, its Jacob what time should I pick you up?_

_Me: Um, in about two – three hours?_

_Jacob: Okay, text me your address_

_Me: 2468 Concord Lane_

_Jacob: Rich part of town?_

_Me: Yeah… let me get ready._

I don't wait for his reply I walk over to my dresser and pull on a strapless bra, and a pair of no-show panties. I look around in my dress section of my closet, and choose a strapless crystal blue chiffon dress that highlights what little curves I have. I take the towel off my head and shake my hair out, then I start brushing it into a side princess braid with a rose type bun on top. I step into the dress and pull it up around my chest and hold it down with my arms. "I NEED TO BE ZIPPED, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shout loud enough for everyone on the block to hear, Sebastian's friend Quinton walks through my door with Brendon, Jayson, and Sebastian trailing behind him. Sebastian's friends all gawk at me, and I cross my arms and glare at them, then point my finger at the door. "Sebastian, you come here." I tell him low in my throat, he shoves everyone outside my room, and shuts the door. "What'd I do this time Clary?" He asks me while taking in my dress and hair style. "You look pretty, where you going?" He asks me as he sits on my desk chair. "To the Winter Formal." I tell him and gesture to my back. "Can you help zip me up?" I ask him, and he nods the stands, and zips the dress up for me. "Thanks Sebby." I tell him and wrap him in a hug. "Let me go, evil monster!" He yells as I hug him tighter. "Nope, you didn't tell me that you where inviting friends over." I tell him as he starts thrashing around in my arms, like a fish out of water. "I'm sorry, now let go!" He shouts, I release him and shove him out the door after I open it, then slam the door shut. I pull my high heels on and walk over to my vanity and apply my make-up. "I'm leaving see you guys in a little while!" I yell as I run down the stairs, hoping to escape the round of pictures I'll be forced to endure with Jacob. "Ah-ah. Clary, you and Jonathan both need your pictures taken with your dates." My mother tells me and pulls me into the living room, where Jonathan, his date Rachel, and Jacob are all waiting at. "But mum." I start to complain. "I already tried, Clary." Jonathan says from his spot on the love seat. "Ugh fine. But only ten deal?" I ask mum, and she nods her head. "Outside we go!" She says sing-songy. We all follow her out to the backyard. "Okay I want Clary and Jonathan to take a picture together." I look at my brother and roll my eyes, but walk with him to the swing and sit next to him and he sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, then smiles with me. We get blinded by the flash, and I squint my eyes. "Okay Rachel and Jonathan, stand against the tree." Mum instructs them, and when Jon gets up Jacob sits next to me. "You look beautiful, Clary." He tells me then smiles down at me, I lay my head on his suit clad chest, and he kisses the top of my head. "Stay like that!" Mum yells at us, and tells me to smile more. I smile wider and I feel Jacob's arms wrap around my waist. She snaps the picture and tells us to stand back to chest. We do and she takes about three pictures like that. "Okay you can go to your dance now." She tells us with tears in her eyes, I walk up to her and hug her. "Mum don't cry please." I tell her, she wipes her eyes and smiles at me. "Go to your dance." She tells me and walks into the house. I grab Jacobs hand and pull him out front, and look for his car. "It's the blue Aston Martin." He whispers into my ear, he pulls me to his car, and opens the door for me. I climb inside and buckle my seatbelt, then pull my dress completely into the car. He shuts the door and walks in front of the car, to the driver's side, and gets in. He starts the car, and I swear to god he moans as it starts up, why do guys always do that with cars? We pull up to the school a few minutes later, and he gets out and opens my door for me, I place my hand in his and he helps me out of the car, then shuts the door after I'm completely out. We walk into the auditorium, hand in hand, and I gasp. "It looks like the north pole." I tell him, and pull him onto the dance floor, where the first song is just starting to play.

'_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you Miss Jackson  
Found another victim  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson  
You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)'_

I wrap my arms around Jacob's neck and he places his hands on my hips and we start dancing to the song, he leans down and buries his head in my neck, and starts kissing my neck lightly. I close my eyes and kiss his cheek. "Jacob, quit it." I tell him, and he pulls his head from my neck and pouts at me. "Not gonna work." I tell him and kiss him lightly on the lips.

'_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,  
A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-  
The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)  
He-eyy  
__Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
__He-eyy  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway'_

Jacob whispers the last part into my ear and my cheeks flare up. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, and he wraps his arms tighter around my waist. "Clary, I don't know if I told you this, but you look beautiful tonight." Jacob whispers against my cheek, I bury my hand in his hair and kiss him lightly on the lips. '_Miss Jackson  
_

_'Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway  
Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway  
Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
You've got 'em wrapped around your finger  
Watch 'em fall down  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout  
Let me say it one more time  
(Tragic in the fall out)'_

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?" Jacob asks me, and I nod my head yes. "I'll be over where Isabelle is at." I tell him, and walk towards my best friend. "Hey Clary, you look AMAZING!" Izzy yells at me and hugs me, I hug her back. "You look so pretty!" I tell her and we walk hand in hand over to her side of the table. "So, who'd you come here with?" Izzy asks me, while searching for my date. "Jacob." I tell her simply, and smile at her shocked expression. "Jacob… Burkley?" She asks with barely contained excitement. "NO Jacob Walker!" I say with my voice full of sarcasm. "Yes, Jacob Burkley, you know the one with the dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes also the baseball and lacrosse capital." I tell her slowly as if I was talking to a five year old. Or the Hulk. She rolls her eyes at me and I stick my tongue out at her. I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist and I look down and see it's holding my fruit punch; I take the fruit punch and take a quick sip of it. "Thanks Jacob." I tell him, as I turn in his arms and kiss his cheek. "Mmmh, I'll collect my payment in one of the following ways; kisses, food or a dance." He tells me as he looks into my eyes. "Hmm, dance, please." I tell him and bury my head into his chest. His arms wrap around my shoulders, almost hesitantly. "Okay, after the song is over okay?" He asks me once he guides us over to the table, and sits with me sitting on his knees. "Okay." I say quietly, he wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me backwards, then rests his chin on my shoulder. I lean my head onto his neck and sigh. "You two look so adorable!" Izzy yells as she returns from dancing. "Izzy, Clary looks sad." Simon, who by the way finally got enough courage to ask her out, stage whispers into her ear, I flip him off and kick my foot out, trying to reach him, but once again I'm too short. "Haha." Simon teases me from across the table. "You say that now, but I know what will make you cry." I tell him mincingly, he audibly gulps and wipes his brow. I smirk evilly at him, the start laughing. "Okay, you are the devil upon Earth." Simon says to me while shredding his paper napkin, into a mound of white paper then palms in and blows it at me and Jacob. I squeal and shift in Jacobs lap, and he starts laughing at me. "It's not funny!" I squeak out from Jacob's chest. I feel him move a stray piece of hair from infront of my ear, "You're right," He says, "It's not funny it's hilarious." I smack his chest and pout up at him. "No gonna work, Clary." He says while looking into my eyes. Dang it, I should have figured it wouldn't have worked.

The next song comes on and I instantly recognize it and I get up off of Jacob's lap and pull on his hand. "C'mon dance." I plead with him he gets up and pulls us out onto the dance floor.

'_Cut the music up, little louder  
Yeah  
You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you're in a corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love  
For a second you were here  
Now you over there  
It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Never had a love  
When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious  
But now your grown up  
So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds  
Without you being insecure  
You never credit yourself, so when you got older  
It's seems like you came back ten times over  
Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders'_

I lip sing the song and Jacob sings it softly into my ear. "Clary, you need to learn how to love." He whispers in my ear, I flick his ear. "No I don't." I tell him stubbornly. "Yes you do." He tells me as we dance in a circle. I roll my eyes at him.

'_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you're in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love'_

He looks me in the eyes as he sings how to love, and I sigh softly. "Fine, maybe I do need to learn how to love." I admit, and he smiles at me. _  
_

_'For a second you were here  
Now you over there  
It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Had a love  
Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions  
The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions  
But it wasn't your fault  
Wasn't in your intentions  
To be the one here talking to me  
Be the one listenin'  
But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'  
Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping  
Baby, so don't be mad  
Nobody else tripping  
You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook'_

He spins and dips me down, to where my hair touches the floor a little bit, I clutch on to him for life. He smiles down at me and brings me back up as the next verse starts.

'_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love  
Oh,  
See I just want you to know  
That you deserve the best  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
Yeah__  
__And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
Far from the usual  
You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love  
See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love'_

We dance slowly as the song starts slowing down some. I mumble the lyrics into his shoulder while he spins us in yet another circle.

'_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love__  
__Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love, mmmm.'_

As the song end Jacob surprises me, and kisses me on the lip, and I gasp in surprise. "AWWW!" Izzy yells from her spot next to us. He pulls his face away, and lets me go, then runs out the auditorium doors. I stand there dumbstruck; I jump as Izzy places her hand on my shoulder. "What the hell just happened?" I ask her, as I still at the doors. "I have no clue." She tells me, and then looks at me, her blue eyes lit up. "Oh, no I'm going to regret asking, but do you have an idea, Iz?" I ask her and she nods her head. Then places both hands on my shoulders and shoves me towards the doors.

"Follow my lead." She whispers to me, and I nod my head. She runs towards her locker and opens it, then pulls two gym bags out and tosses me one. "Why do you…never mind." I change my mind about asking her why she has two gym bags. "If you were going to ask why I have two gym bags, it's because they both have changes of clothes." She tells me and pulls me into a dark bathroom, and turns her phone flashlight on. "Get dressed with what is in the bag." She tells me as she unzips her dress from the side. I open my bag and pull out an American eagle zip-up hoodie, a turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans, a beanie, and a pair of galaxy Converse. "Izzy, you sure you didn't plan this?" I ask her as I turn my back to her and point to my zipper. "Nope, I swear on the Angel I didn't plan this." She tells me as she un-zips my dress. I let gravity take over and the dress falls down to my heel clad feet. Izzy pulls a black sweater on, then a gray American eagle zip-up hoodie, like mine, and then pulls her grey beanie on. "Hey Iz, help me get these heels off." I ask her and hop up into one of the sinks, then lift my feet in the air. She pulls them off and gently tosses them into her gym bag. I hop out of the sink, and pull the skinny jeans on, and pull the sweater on, and finally zip-up the hoodie; and Izzy places the beanie on my hair, then I lean down and pull the Converse on my feet. When I lean back up Izzy is completely ready. "Let's do this." She tells me and shuts her phone light off. We walk out of the bathroom, and ditch the bags in her locker. "I'll check this side of the hallway, you check that side." She says while pointing to the right side of the hallway, I nod my head. "Text me if you find something." I tell her, then remember something important. "Turn the volume off, and put vibrate on." I tell her, and pull my phone from the pocket of my borrowed hoodie, the turn the volume off and vibrate on. "Already done." She tells me. "Go over there and start at the same time I do." She tells me, and I jog across the hall, and then head down to the first door. "3…2…1... GO!" She whisper shouts to me. I open the door and turn my phones flash light on low, and walk around the… Biology room, gross. I walk back out and head to the second room, and the door is locked. I shine my flashlight on the spray-painted gold name thing, and it says STORAGE. "Great." I mutter under my breath. I jog to the third room, and open the door and get hit with a strong smell. "He'd be an idiot to go in the smell pit from hell." I mumble into my jacket sleeve. I cover my nose with the sweater collar, and walk in. I gasp at the sight in front of me. Isabelle's cooking looks better that, whatever that is. I start gagging, and look at the bubbling, greenish- black goop on the floor, that is starting to sizzle. I back out of the room slowly, afraid it's alive and bolt over to Izzy, and drag her back. "Isabelle, look at that." I point to the thing, which has grown bigger. "Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?!" She whisper shrieks. "I have no clue, let's just forget about Jacob." I tell her, she nods her head mutely. We sprint down to her locker, and sprint into the bathroom and get changed back. We run as fast as we can in heels, then run into the dance.

We run over to our table, where Simon, Jonathan, and Jace- who by the way I still am pissed at- are all sitting. "Where'd you guys go?" Simon asks us as soon as we sit down. "Jacob left Clary." Izzy whispers, I lay my head on my brothers shoulder. "I'm going to slaughter that boy." Jonathan growls. "I give his hand a comforting squeeze, and pull him with me. "Whatcha doing little sis?" He asks as I pull him to the dance floor. "Dancing with my big brother." I tell him, and the next song comes on and he wraps his arms around my waist, in a non- intimate way, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

'_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone  
And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between  
The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)'_

We both smile at each other, since this basically explains our relationship as brother and sister. "What happened to Rachel?" I ask Jonathan, he looks at our feet and sighs. "She only came with me to make her boyfriend jealous, and then ditched me." He tells me, and I see a tear form in his eye, I wipe it away with my thumb. "I'm going to kill that hoe bag." I mumble. "No, you're not Clary, she is a slut so she didn't deserve me." Jonathan says.

'_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still  
And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I've been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between__  
__The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)'_

Jonathan spins me around like a princess, which he treats me like I am one. "Jonathan, you're the best older brother I could ever want." I tell him, because most brothers wouldn't dance with their little sister. "I know, and your automatically the best little sister because you're related to me." He tells me and smirks; I fake amazement, and start giggling. "Weirdo, but you're my weirdo." I say, he sticks his tongue out at me.

'_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still__  
__And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I've been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between  
The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)'_

He dances with me like we did at our Aunts wedding, which was the waltz. I accidentally step on his foot, and he yelps out in pain. "I'm so sorry Jonathan!" I tell him and hug him, hoping to make him feel a little bit better. "It's fine, nothing that hasn't happened before." He tells me between deep breaths.

'_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds  
The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life'_

Jonathan sings the last few notes in a fake high pitch male alto voice. "What are you doing?" I ask him, while laughing lightly. "Making you laugh again." He tells me and does a superman pose. "I don't know you." I mumble and back away slowly. "You know me, and LOOVEE ME!" Jonathan yells, I turn and run towards our table. The DJ tells us we have twenty minutes to vote for the King and Queen of the dance. He plays a kinda slow song. I walk over to the ballet table and grab a ballet, and then head back to the table.

_Eligible Kings and Queens (You **CANNOT** vote twice, or for yourself) Name: Clarissa Morgenstern_

**_Kings;_**

_Jace Lightwood_

_Simon Lewis_

_Jonathan Morgenstern _✔

_Sebastian Verlac_

_Jamie Boyd_

**_Queens;_**

_Isabelle Lightwood _✔

_Rebecca Lewis_

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

_Rachel Kennedy_

_Kealie Jones _

It never said you couldn't vote for your siblings. I think to myself, as I walk over to the vote box thing and slip mine inside and head back to the dance floor, by myself as the song is about 1/ 4 over and dance with a group of my friends. When the DJ announces that we only have three minutes left he speeds the song up and I sing along with my friends

'_When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong__  
__I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream'_

We shout the lyrics out and start laughing; I head back to the table and sit alone for about a minute and a half before everyone else got there, Izzy plops down in the chair on my right and Jace takes the seat to my left. "Who'd you vote for?" Izzy asks me when Jon sits down. "Jonathan and you." I tell her, she smiles at me. "Who'd you vote for?" I ask her. "I voted for you and Jace." She tells me proudly, Jace starts choking on the drink of fruit punch he just took. "I hope you choke to death, douchebag." I tell him seriously, and Izzy gawks at me. "What he's a big asshat, and I'm mad at him." I tell them. "Okay, we have all the votes counted, but lets get all the candidates up on stage." The DJ tells us, I roll my eyes. "Um, guys and gals come up here." No one goes up there. "Fine, will Clarissa Morgenstern please come up to the stage?" He calls me out, I sigh and walk up there and cross my arms. "Can I see the microphone please?" I ask the DJ nicely, he hands me the microphone. "Okay, I need a ballet." I say into the microphone, someone throws one at me and I catch it, then un-fold it. "Isabelle get your black hairs ass up here." I say, she stomps up to the stage and gets on. "Rebecca get up here." I call Simons sister, she skips up to the steps and walks up them. "Rachel isn't here." I mumble. "WILL KEALIE THE SKANK WHO SLEEPS WITH EVERY GUY SHE SEES JONES GET UP HERE?!" I yell into the microphone and hand the dj back the microphone. Kealie sprints up the stage, and reaches her hand out to slap me, but Izzy catches it. "Slap her and I'll shave your bleached hair, got it." She growls out to her, Kealie nods, and backs down. The DJ calls all the guys up, and I stand next to Jonathan.

'_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free  
Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA'_

"The King and Queen of the 2013 Winter Formal are… CLARISSA MOREGNSTERN AND JACE LIGHTWOOD!" The DJ says into the microphone, and everyone claps, and Becca and Izzy give me a huge hug. The guys slap Jace on the back, the DJ places the crowns on our heads. "Will everyone clear the dance floor for the King and Queen's dance?" The dj asks everyone, the all move. Jace jumps off the front of the stage, and holds his hands up, I step into them and he lifts me, and then sets me down on the floor. "This is a slow song." The DJ tells us, and puts on the song

'_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams'_

I put my hands on his shoulders and move in rhythm with his feet, he spins me to were my dress puffs out around me. Then he nuzzles his head into my neck. "I'm sorry for being an ass Clare- Bear." He mumbles into my neck. "I forgive you." I tell him into his ear. I feel him smile against my neck.

'_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you'_

He whispers the last part into my ear, and I blush. "Jace, I'm sorry for over reacting yesterday." I tell him and look in to his gold eyes. "I deserved it." He admits to me and kisses my cheek.

'_The smell of your skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark  
your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes'_

"Jace about yesterday, when I said I don't feel the same way about you, that you do me. I was lying." I tell him, and avert my eyes, from the pain I'm certain that is in his eyes. "Clary, I'm your best friend I knew you were lying to me." He tells me and puts his fingers under my chin and presses our lips together.

'_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you'_

I kiss him back with more force and lick his bottom lip, he grants me entrance and our tongues fight for domination, I end up losing. I breakaway to breathe, and dance with him again, completely forgetting about everyone else.

'_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you'_

The song ends and Jace walks up to the stage and reaches for the microphone, and the DJ gives him it. "Okay, I'm not really good at speaking publicly, but this is super important." He says into the microphone. "But first, Jonathan Morgenstern get over here." He says into it, and my brother jogs over towards him, Jace whispers something into his ear and places the microphone in front of Jons mouth. "Yes, I give you permission- MMMHMMHMH!" Jonathan gets cut off by Jace's hand. "Not out loud, dumbass." He tells him. He walks back over to me, and grabs one of my hands, and gets on one knee everyone gasps except Jonathan. "J-jace?" I ask him, nervously; don't they normally go to your fathers, not the brothers? "I'm not proposing." He says quickly, to me. "I'm asking something I should have a long time ago." He says into the microphone. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern will you be my girlfriend?" Jace says quickly, my mouth falls open, and I start crying. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I tell him and jump on him and start hugging and kissing him. "OWWWW! CLARY HEELS IN MY CROTCH, I REPEAT HEELS IN MY CROTCH!" He yells out, and my brother starts laughing. I move my feet, and take the heels off. "Sorry Jace." I tell him and kiss him on the lips. "OH NOT AGAIN CLARY KNOCK IT OFF!" Jonathan yells at me, I flip him off and get up, pulling Jace with me. He hands the DJ back the microphone.

"Let's go home." I tell him, he nods his head and runs out to his car, I chase after him. "Hey Clary, if I go to fast in this relationship, just tell me." Jace says as we pull out of the parking lot. "Okay, hey Jace?" I say quietly. "Who else is in the car with us?" He says with his voice full of sarcasm. "Where are we going?" I ask ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "My house to hang out and play Halo." He says as we pull into his driveway. "Only hang out and play Halo?" I ask cautiously. "Yes only that besides were both way too tired to do anything else." He says, and gets out of the car, jogs around to my side and opens my door for me. I step out and grab his hand, then run up to his porch and open the door, and announce my presence. "I'M BAAAACK!" I yell into the seemingly empty house, I hear a crash and a curse. "Who is it?!" Mayrse Lightwood, also my second mother, shouts from the kitchen. "Mom, it's just Clary and me!" Jace yells from beside me, she runs out and gasps at our appearance. "Clary, I'll be expecting copies of those pictures of you in that gorgeous dress." She tells me after she hugs me, and kisses Jace on the cheek. She looks down at our joined hands and raises an eyebrow. I instantly let his hand go, and step away from him. "I'm not going to ask, but if you guys are going to be in Jace's room, I want the door opened slightly." She tells us, and I nod my head. "Race you to your room; loser gets the crappy controller and the bad recliner." I tell Jace and kick my heels off yet again and start sprinting downstairs to Jace's room, and get smashed into the wall hard enough that I fall backwards. "Oh damn, Clary, baby I'm so sorry!" Jace says, and kisses my lips. I jump up and keep sprinting towards Jace's room, and hop into the good recliner and grab my favorite controller. Jace walks in, and is MAD. "Cheater split the chair with me." He whines. "Nope, I won fair and square." I tell him. "But you're the one who broke this recliner, with your un- human powers." He tells me, and my 'un- human powers' are when I get mad enough I can break almost anything. "But it was your fault." I tell him, and smirk at him. "Split the chair with me then." He pleads with me; I sigh and scoot over some. "Nope, not enough room." He says and picks me up and sits down, then places me on his lap, unlike with Jacob I'm not on his knees. "Is this really needed Jace?" I ask, while grabbing him one of the better controllers from his collection of them. "Yep, and you have to turn the Xbox on." He tells me and I pick up a pencil from his desk, which is next to us, and aim it at the button and throw it, the Xbox starts up after the eraser hits the button. "Hey can we video people?" I ask him, I feel his head against my shoulder. "Sure why not." He tells me and I smirk. "Thank you, who should we video with?" I ask him and get off his lap, walk over to his dresser and pull a pair of PJ pants out and a muscle shirt out, then find another pair of PJ pants and throw them at Jace's head. "Get dressed for bed." I tell him and stand behind the recliner. "Babe, un-zip me." I tell him, and he looks up and pulls the zipper down. "Thanks babe." I tell him and walk into his closet, and shut the door and pull the dress off and slip his PJ pants on and pull my brothers old muscle shirt on that is a little baggy. I walk out and see Jace's boxer clad body bending over to pull the PJ pants up. "DAYUM you look good." I say in a fake guy's voice. He jumps and pulls the pants completely up, just as the video call gets accepted. I run to the recliner and sit down. "I'll still on top of you." He tells me, I shrug, he sits on my lap. "GET OFF ME!" I grunt, he does and picks me up and sits me on his lap. I face the TV, and look at the person weirdly. "Who's that, babe?" I ask Jace. "I dunno." He tells me, I roll my eyes and wave hi. "Who are you?" I ask the person. "I'm your worst nightmare." The person says darkly. "So you're a duck eating another duck?" Jace asks and shivers. "What? NO!" The person says, while pulling his mask off. "William?" Jace says surprised, William smiles. "Hey little cousin." William says, smirking at Jace. "Who's the small person?" He asks while looking at me. "The small person is Clarissa Morgenstern." I say proudly, yes I realize parading around the fact my dad is one of the wealthiest businesses men in the world, and my mother is a famous artist, not to mention that I am a five time platinum selling musician. "Wait as in Clarissa Morgenstern the singer?!" Will asks astonished. I nod my head, and cuddle into Jace, who kisses the back of my neck. "And my cousin hooked you?" He asks while opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Yep, and she is mine." Jace says as he wraps his arms protectively around my waist. "Whatever you say, Jace." Will says, and a white blond walks in, who looks a little like Jonathan. "Hello James." Jace says the white- blonde waves and flips his hair out of his eye, revealing his silver eyes and smiles at Jace and I. "Jonathon how many times have I told you, call me Jem." He tells him. "Ever since Aunt Charlotte called you that." He tells Jem. "Who is the darling red- head on your lap?" Jem asks as he studies me through the camera. "This is Clarissa Morgenstern, also known as Clary Morgenstern. Who is also my girlfriend." Jace says proudly. Jem nods, "Congratulations, and Clary Jace is a hand full." He tells me. "Oh, I know he's been my best friend since I was three and he was four." I tell them, Will smiles and makes kissing noises. "When you guys coming to the U.S?" Jace asks them. "In about three weeks, maybe." Will and Jem say at the same time. Jace smiles, "Hey we're playing Halo want to play with us online?" Jace asks, the both reply yes. We close out of the video call, and go to the Halo home screen, I select Kat, the only girl chief and custom make my armor, Jace of course chooses Master Chief. Since I have the main controller I select the easiest map for me, and grab both pair of headsets for Jace and I. "You go after the reds on the left side, and I'll go after them on the right side." I tell Jace, he nods his head against my shoulder, and clicks the X button, starting the game. I see Will and Jem's characters on our team, and Jace tells Jem to follow me on the right side. "Okay Jem you shoot the ones that I don't get." I say into the microphone of the headset. "Okay, good luck." He says back, I start shooting, as does Jace and we beat the Reds after about ten minutes. We didn't get one apparently, because it headshot me. "NO WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! THE GAME IS RIGGED!" I shout and throw my controller across the room, get up and belly flop onto Jace's king size water bed. I grab a down pillow and scream into it. "I HATE YOU!" I scream once I calm down some. Jace just looks at me and burst out laughing. "Really was that necessary, Clary?" He asks me, and gets up and shuts the Xbox off. "Yes." I quip. He rolls his eyes, and walks over to me and kisses me gently. I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, he wraps his arms around my waist. "Mmmhm." I groan out against his mouth, as he slips his hands under my shirt, and places them on my stomach. "OH GROSS, I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!" Izzy says from the doorway, I step away from Jace and point to the door. She walks in and pulls me out with her. "Izzy." I whine and she gives me her 'You-better-shut- the-fuck-up-before-shit- hits-the-fan' stare. "Why were you two making out when our mom could have walked in and seen it?" Izzy asks, then hits me over the head with her hand. "We didn't start making out instantly, we just kissed for a second and we lost track of time." I tell her, "Wait why am I explaining myself to you?" I ask her and glare at her. "Because, I am making sure he doesn't hurt you." She says loud enough for Jace to hear. "I would never purposely hurt Clary." He shouts from his room, she flips him off even though I'm pretty sure he can't see us. "Hey Clary can you spend the night?" Jace asks as he walks out of his room.

**PARTING A/N: Longest chapter yet, and I actually started typing it when I got home from my cousins' house last night, and that is a record for me! Anyway please review, follow and favorite. I'm going to start asking some questions at the end, it's something I hope will get me more reviews.**

**What are your favorite things to do?**

**Do you have any ideas for this story to make it better (I might use them)**

**Favorite type of music and do you like the music choice I have for this story?**

**My Answers-**

**My favorite things to do are Read, write fan fiction, draw, and sleep**

**Um, that's up to you guys/girls**

**Deathmetal, and any type of rock pretty much.**

**Thanks for reading! ~^~ Amber ~^~**


	8. Happy new years!

**A/N: Hey people, I'm sorry about skipping the last two updates, I have one excuse my mom made me my brothers and my sister clean the WHOLE house. Also if I get a little off track in the story, I'm sorry a head of time. And thank you to those of you that followed/favorited this story. Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, so I don't own The Mortal Instruments. You should check out the Punk goes Pop version of You Belong with me- For all those sleeping covers it! **

**Chapter songs:**

***Shadow Moses- Bring me the Horizon driving to pick up Jon **

***Payphone- Crown the Empire (Punk goes Pop) waiting for Jon to get dressed**

***Let Live- Of mice & men Driving to the mall**

***Fallen Angels- Black Veil Brides Performing at the mall**

***You belong with me- Taylor Swift Singing about Jace**

_Recap… _"Wait why am I explaining myself to you?" I ask her and glare at her. "Because, I am making sure he doesn't hurt you." She says loud enough for Jace to hear. "I would never purposely hurt Clary." He shouts from his room, she flips him off even though I'm pretty sure he can't see us. "Hey Clary can you spend the night?" Jace asks as he walks out of his room.

I shrug my shoulders, "I'll have to ask, and Jonathan will want to stay with me." I tell my boyfriend, who seems upset now, "Eh, fine." He tells me and tosses me my cell phone. I dial my home number, and hope someone picks up. "Clarissa where are you?" Is the first thing out of my dad's mouth when he picks up. "I'm at Izzy and Jace's house; I thought Jonathan would've told you." I tell my father, who snorts in response. "Jonathan didn't say anything when he came home, he looked ready to kill." My father says like it's completely normal, well with my family's temper it is. "Can I spend the night here, and Jon can if he wants too." I ask my father, crossing my fingers that he says yes. "Yeah, let me ask your brother." My dad tells me, I mouth yes to Izzy and Jace, who walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey Clare-bear." Jon says to me once my father hands him the phone. "Hey Jon want to stay the night here with me?" I ask him, hoping he says no. "Hell yes I'm staying with you, you're Jace's girlfriend." He whispers harshly to me, I roll my eyes at his weirdness. "Okay fine, we'll pick you up in a little bit." I tell him and hang up. "Okay so, I can spend the night, but Jon is too." I look pointedly at Jace who is pouting. "We have to go pick him up, so road trip." I say, they both perk up at that. "Race you to the SUV!" Izzy says, and starts jogging up the stairs. Jace pins me against the wall and starts kissing up my neck, I kiss his jaw bone. Izzy stomps down stairs and pulls us apart then drags us upstairs, complaining the whole way. "Izzy shut up." Jace tells her, she turns around and legitamently growls at him, he backs down and puts his hands up in surrender. Izzy pulls us out to her moms silver SUV, which is already running and gets in the driver's seat. I get in the passenger seat, since Izzy won't let us sit in the back together. She reverses out of her driveway and presses play for the CD player to play. "Clary I bought the new Bring me the Horizon CD, want to listen to it?" She asks me and I nod my head, I look at Jace who nods his head. She plays one of my favorite songs by them, Shadow Moses; I can't help it I start singing along with Oli. So does Izzy so we sing together. (_Clary- Italics _**Izzy- bold) **'**Can you tell from the look in our eyes? (we're going nowhere) We live our lives like we're ready to die (we're going nowhere) **_Can you tell from the look in our eyes? (we're going nowhere) We live our lives like we're ready to die (We're going nowhere) _**I thought I buried you and covered the tracks You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands I thought I buried you What's dead can never die I thought I'd cut you loose, severed the feeling I slipped through the cracks and you caved in my ceiling I thought I buried you What's dead can never die**_ (Fuck!) Can you tell from the look in our eyes? _**(we're going nowhere)**_ We live our lives and we're ready to die _**(we're going nowhere)**_ You can run but you'll never escape _**(over and over again)**_ Will we ever see the end? _**(we're going nowhere)**_ This is sempiternal Will we ever see the end? This is sempiternal Over and over, again and again. Rise from the dead you say? Secrets don't sleep 'til they're took to the grave Signal the sirens, rally the troops Ladies and gentlemen, It's the moment of truth Can you tell from the look in our eyes? (we're going nowhere) We live our lives like we're ready to die (we're going nowhere) _**You can run but you'll never escape (over and over again) Will we ever see the end? (we're going nowhere)**_ This is sempiternal Will we ever see the end? This is sempiternal Over and over, again and again.' _After the song we look at each other and start giggling like crazy, Jace is looking at the two of us like we're crazy I smile at him through the rearview mirror. "That was interesting." He mumbles as we stop in front of my house. I jump out and run to the front door, and look to see I'm still in Jace's PJ's, _DAMN IT!_I sigh and keep walking to the door, and pull the spare key from behind a fake brick next to the door and unlock it. "I'M HERE TO PICK JON UP!" I yell into the foyer, and I hear my brother curse from the kitchen, I walk in and see him sprawled out on the floor on a giant splatter of yogurt. "What the hell happened Jon?" I ask while pulling my phone out and taking a picture, and post it to Twitter. "You screamed and I dropped my snack. Now help me up." He tells me from the slippery mess, I reach my hand down to help him up and he grabs it. "One… Two… Three, Jon use your clown feet to help here!" I yell as I try and lug his two-hundred plus pure muscle body off the ground. I see a naturally tanned arm reach down and pull Jon's other hand, and Jace and I pull my brother up. "Ugh, I gotta change be right back." Jonathan says before he runs upstairs, Jace sighs and sits at the island and pulls his phone out and goes on his music player and presses play. "This song is good so far who's it by?" I ask Jace, he looks at his phone screen, "Payphone cover by Crown the Empire." He opens his mouth and screams along with the guy, '_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,__the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture,__that you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it,__But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down. I've wasted my nights,__you turned out the lights (turned out the lights), Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time,__when we called it love,__But even the sun sets in paradise, yeah.' _I look at him and smile, while lip singing the song because I know the actual song by heart. Izzy starts playing the air guitar and sings it in her soprano voice '_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? baby it's all wrong, Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist (did exist),__I would still be holding you like this (holding you). All those fairy tales are full of shit (shit), One more fucking love song and I'll be sick!' _I laugh at her and Jon comes down stairs to see us all playing an air instrument, Jace on air bass, Izzy on air keyboard and me air screaming into my fist. "What the hell?" Jonathan says, after we realize he's there. "Um, it's not what it looks like?" I squeak out, he rolls his eyes at me and walks out the door, we all follow him and get into the SUV, I snuck my way into the backseat with Jace, who smirks evilly at me, and places his hand on my sleeping pant covered thigh, very close to where I wanted him badly. "Hands off my baby sister Herondale." Jonathan says from the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and lay my head against Jace's chest, with my ear right over his heart. I listen to the rest of the song and slowly start to fall asleep, till I hear, '_Now baby don't hang up,__So I can tell you what you need to know,__Baby, I'm begging you just please don't go,__  
So I can tell you what you need to know, oh, oh, oh So I can tell you what you need to fucking know! Ring ring, motherfucker!' _Come out of Jace's cell phone, I jump and hug Jace who is laughing; I smack his chest and close my eyes again. He finishes singing the song into my ear, I smile slightly. "Jace, if you hurt my little sister, I don't care if we've been friends since we were all in pre-school, I will kill you, then hide the body were no one will find it EVER. " Jonathan says, with a dead serious look in his eyes. Jace audibly gulps and nods his head slowly, Jonathan smiles, showing his white pearly teeth. I look at Izzy who, looks back at me and turns on one of Jonathan's favorite bands, and his all time favorite song. He starts head banging with the song, and lip sings Shayley's part. I smile at my brother, who is air guitaring along with him, Jonathan is a really good bassist and drummer, but Alan Ashby has him beat, just a little bit in my mind. But Shayley, completely blows Jon out of the water, no offence bro I still love you to death. I think in my mind, and smile at the thought of Jon up on stage with Austin Carlile. "What you smiling at Clary?" Jonathan asks as he takes a break from singing the song out loud to us. "About how much you'd flip out if you met Of mice & men." I tell him and smile, as he blushes, is it weird I think he looks adorable while he is blushing.

'_Hey it's Kellin!'_

I pull my phone from my bra, I have no pockets, don't judge me. And check the message from him. "Is that actually Kellin Freaking Quinn?!" Izzy asks me, I nod my head and lean up into the center console of the SUV and pull the wair that you can hook your phone up to, and hook mine up. "Siri text Kellin to call me." I tell my phone and her or him reply's "Text sent to Kellin." My phone starts vibrating and I nod at Izzy who presses call on the steering wheel. "Hey Kellin." I tell him. "Hello Clary, what's up?" He asks and Izzy starts fangirling in the driver's seat, I start laughing and Jace talks in a fake British accent "Hello good sir may I interest you into a bottle of cherry wine with grape?" He asks, and Jon looks at him like he is insane. "Sorry Kellin my friends are weird." I tell him, and I can practically hear him smirk. "Hey everyone else, that I don't know your names because Clary didn't tell me them." He says, and Izzy squeals. "Okay the one that squealed like a pig is Isabelle. Jonathan say Hi." I tell my brother. "Hey." He says and puts his hand on Izzy's mouth, who is still squealing. "Hi Jonathan and what about the British one?" Kellin asks and I look at my boyfriend, who starts laughing. "That would be my idiot boyfriend, Jace." I tell him and blush because he knows I wrote a song about him. "Wait is that the one who you wrote You Belong With Me about?" Kellin asks me, I rely quickly, "NO!" And my face erupts in flames and I bury my face in my hands. "Liar, liar." Kellin says and I blush even more. "Shut up Kellin." I tell him and start giggling. "Your giggle is so funny." He tells me. "Don't make fun of her giggle." Jace tells him and looks at me, Izzy rolls her eyes and finally licks my brothers hand. "EW IZZY WHY'D YOU LICK MY HAND!?" Jon yells and wipes it on her face, she sways the car a little and people honk at us, I open the sun roof and stand up and put my upper body out of it, and grab my phone with my foot. "KELLIN CAN YOU HAER ME?!" I yell through the air and, Jace hands me my phone. "Hey sorry about that." I say into my phone as I turn around, it time to go under a highway sign, wait did I mention we are going to the mall, were some of my friends are doing a meet and great? "It's fine." He tells me. "Hey are you coming to see us at the mall?" He asks me, and I hear Justin in the background talking to Gabe. "Yeah we're headed there now, but be warned I'm in PJ's." I tell him, he laughs and says okay. "Hey it's signing time." He tells me, "Okay, I'll text you once we get there." I tell him. "Okay, be careful and cya soon, bye." He tells me, and hangs up; I slide back into the car and shut the sun roof. We arrive at the mall a few minutes later. I text Kellin that we're here. "C'mon they're at Hotopic, waiting for us." I tell everyone and have Jace kneel down, and jump on his back so I can see over everyone else. We walk in and Jace starts running towards Hottopic I shriek and hold on to him tighter, as he laughs and I hear Izzy shriek, I turn my head and see Jon with Izzy on his back. I start laughing and we turn the corner, and seriously all I see is fan and bands set up down the whole corridor, with a stage at the very end, where Black Veil Brides are performing. I jump off Jace's back and walk my way through the fans, who start yelling at me, I ignore them and pull my phone out and go on to my Twitter and tweet I'm doing a signing with the bands. I walk up to the table, where Of Mice & Men are signing and walk behind them into Hottopic and look for an outfit, and find one that says 'I am a Fallen Angel are you?' one of my band's quotes and pull it on over the muscle shirt, and search for a pair of skinny jeans, I find a pair and find a pair of Toms and slip my feet into them and wiggle myself into the jeans. I place them money on the counter and write a note for the manager. I walk out and hug Austin, who looks up and sees it's me. "Clary!" He says and stands up, I look up at him, because he LITTERALLY towers over my 5'2 frame. He hugs me and I hear someone call my name, I look up and see a bunch of fans. I smile and take a picture with the band. "Sorry my band couldn't be here, but I could call them if you want." They all shout yes. I pull my phone back out and call Walker, my drummer, Sasha my lead bassist, Forest, my backup vocals, and Tyson, my guitarist. They all say they'll be here in a few minutes, in full band gear. "Okay I called them and they'll be here in a few." I tell the fans who all scream, I make my way down to Asking Alexandria, and Danny and Ben are both slapping each other. "What are you two doing?" I ask them, Ben's head snaps towards me and I raise my eyebrows. "Um, nothing." They say together, I roll my eyes and smile at them. "By the way nice afro, Danny." I add as I walk away, he puts his hand on his hair, and pats it down.

"THE FALLEN ANGELS HAVE ARIVED!" I hear Walker's voice along with Forest and Tyson's voices say from about six booths down. I turn and Sasha runs up to me blabbering about her brothers driving her insane, meaning Walker and Forest. I laugh and hug her back; she is my best friend in the band besides Forest. "So ready to rock their socks off?" Walker says putting his arm around my waist. We hear a aggravated cough behind us, and turn around and see my brother trying to hold Jace back from killing Walker. Izzy walks up to Sasha and they start talking about shopping. "Jace calm your arse down." I tell him and walk over to him and put my arms around his waist. "Walker is like another brother." I tell him and walker confermis it by nodding his head. "Besides I have a better chance of getting with Forest." I tell him and speak of the devil he shall appear. Forest walks up to us and pulls my hair lightly, I turn around and pull on his gauges. "Don't touch my hair, Forest James Taylors." I say pulling his full name out. "Walker asked Tyson out and he said yes." Forest tells me loud enough for Jace to hear, who is talking to Walker with Jon. "Okay up next is The Fallen Angels!" Andy says in his deep voice, I look at my band who shrugs and we walk up to the stage, I take the microphone from Andy, and hug him. "Good luck strawberry." He tells me, using my nickname Alan Ashby, Sasha and other artist gave me because of my hair. "Hello, we are The Fallen Angels, and we will be performing our lead song." I say into the microphone.

**(Clary- Bold** _Forest- Italics) _

'**Scream, shout  
Scream, shout,  
We are the fallen angels**

_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn_  
**We won't cause the pain, of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed**

**We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves**

**We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout** _(We shout)_  
**We are the fallen angels  
We scream** _(We scream)_ **We shout  
**_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh  
_  
**To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels  
**  
**Follow the morning star, A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell**

_We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves_

**We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout** _(We shout)_  
**We are the fallen angels  
We scream** _(We scream)_  
**We shout**_, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,_

**To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels  
**  
**Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels  
Scream, shout**, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh

**We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout** (We shout)  
**We are the fallen angels  
We scream** _(We scream), We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

**To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream** _(We scream)_ **we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels  
**  
_We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,  
We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,  
Whoa-oh-oh-ohh  
We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels!'_

Forest sings the last note and I hug him. "Okay this is one I made, that is very close to my heart. Kellin you should know what song it is since I denied it was about my boyfriend, before he was my boyfriend." I say into the microphone, and all my male fans groan, and some female fans start crying. "Okay guys you need the keyboard and the acoustic guitars, also I need the guy I wrote this about up here." I tell the crowd and Jon and Izzy push Jace up onto the stage he stands behind me. "Okay Jace this is going to be a little cheesy." I tell him, and give my band the queue to start playing.

'_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.'  
_I do a fake high pitched giggle and continue singing._  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.'  
_I point to my t-shirt since Kealie didn't like metal music._  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
_I grab his hand and start dancing around on stage with him._  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"  
I speak the hey isn't this easy part, and stop dancing and sing the next part from my heart._  
And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
_I look at him and smile, I walk off stage to my brother and sing next to him._  
You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
I walk back onto stage and stand next to Forest as I sing the next part._  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.  
I sit down on the stage and reach out to touch my fans hands as they sing along with me._  
Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.  
_I point the mic at a girl who looks to be about egiht or nine and grab her hand and pull her up next to me, and sing the rest with her. (**Clary **_**Girl)**_

_**Can't you see  
**_**That I'm the one**_  
__**Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?**___

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.**___

**You belong with me.**__

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?**___

_**You belong with me.**__'_

I hug the girl and get up, and reach my hand down to help her up. She grabs it and I hug her again, "What's your name sweetheart?" I ask her and lean down to hear her. "Madelyn Taylors." She tells me; ah so this is the evil Maddy Forest is always talking about. "Are you Forest, Sasha, and Walker's little sister?" I ask her and she nods. I pull forest over and compare them, yep same red-ish blonde hair and same pretty brown eyes. While Walker and Sasha both have bleach blonde hair and green eyes, they look like twins but Walker is two years older than Sasha, and a year older than Forest.

**Parting A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Love y'all!**


	9. Meet and Greet

**A/N: I might not update every Monday and Friday anymore, because of school coming up. Also for those of you that read my other story, sorry about the small chapter on New Years I wanted to update for y'all. Um, that's pretty much it and thank you those of you who are just starting to read this story, I have one small request for you all, can you start typing reviews for me because I want to know if I can make this story any better. And that's pretty much all I have to say, besides thank you a thousand times to my brothers and sister and friends for letting me use real situations in this story, also for not getting mad at me for hogging the computer. Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare so I sadly don't own Mortal Instruments I'm not any of the bands mentioned below so I don't own the songs.**

**Chapter Songs:**

***My Understandings- Of Mice & Men Jon meeting Of Mice & Men**

***Oath- Cher Lloyd Ft. Becky G Going to Izzy's**

_RECAP… _I hug the girl and get up, and reach my hand down to help her up. She grabs it and I hug her again, "What's your name sweetheart?" I ask her and lean down to hear her. "Madelyn Taylors." She tells me; ah so this is the evil Maddy Forest is always talking about. "Are you Forest, Sasha, and Walker's little sister?" I ask her and she nods. I pull forest over and compare them, yep same red-ish blonde hair and same pretty brown eyes. While Walker and Sasha both have bleach blonde hair and green eyes, they look like twins but Walker is two years older than Sasha, and a year older than Forest.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister besides Sasha?" I question Forest since Walker and Jace are checking the guitars out and Izzy and Sasha are talking to each other. "Because you'd instantly fall in love with her and want to hang out with her instead of us." Forest tells me, flipping his strawberry blond bangs out of his eyes. "First off, I'm seventeen and second off, she'd have nothing in commune with me." I tell him, and gently hit him upside the head. "Fallen Angels you are needed at your booth!" The Director of fan meet and greet tells us through a bull horn. I sigh and grab Forests hand along with Tyson's and pull them to our booth, with Walker and Sasha trailing behind us. I sit down in a seat, with Sasha and Tyson on either side of me, Walker and Forest next to them. I look up to our first fan and smile. "Hello, who should I make this out to?" I ask automatically, "Marisa and Collin." The girl says, and I write out, 'Marisa and Collin thank you for being great fans. –Clarissa ;)' She fangirls for a moment and I smile. "Forest, will you go out with me?!" A fan says and he looks at me, behind Sasha I stick my tongue out at him and make a heart. "Um, I'm off the market sorry." He mumbles, as he glares at me. "OMG IT'S FALLEN ANGELS LEAD SINGER!" A high pitched to familiar voice says, I look up right into Kealie's eyes, she gasps and I smirk. "Cat got your tongue?" I ask her in a sing song voice, she glares at me and goes to slap me. Sasha snaps her head up and narrows her eyes at her; I place my hand on her arm and squeeze lightly. "Sash, calm down." I whisper in her ear, she calms down a little, I look into Kealie's baby blue eyes, she looks behind my shoulder and smiles seductively. I look behind my shoulder and see Jace, who is calling someone. "Sorry Kealie, he's mine." I tell her and grab the next fans CD case and sign it. She scoffs and stomps away, I see Aline out of the corner of my eye, and turn my head towards her, as she is calming down two kids that look to be her siblings. "Hello Clary." She sneers at me, and flutters her eyelashes at the males in my band, and licks her lips when she sees Jace. "What are you doing hanging out with Fallen Angels?" Aline asks me, while twirling her hair and looking directly at Forest. "I'm the lead singer." I tell her, she looks shocked. "HOW THE LEAD SINGER HAS BLACK AND RED HAIR YOU'RE A GINGER!" Aline yells at me, I roll my eyes and flip my hair, so you can see the black streaks in my hair. She slaps a poster down in front of me, and the poster is a picture of my band, who all are at their instruments with me looking into the camera holding the microphone. I sign it and pass it to Sash who signs it, and then Walker, Tyson and Forest all sign it at once. "Clarissa I'm your biggest fan can I get a picture?" A boy asks me, with dark blue eyes, like Alec's and platinum blonde hair in spikes, with one black streak on the right side. "Yeah sure, what's your name?" I ask him, as I get up and walk out from behind the table so I can get a photo. "Hunter I think we met at Vans Warped Tour '13." He tells me, and hands me his phone I take a picture of us and smile. "Here you go, Hunter, thanks for listening to our music." I tell him. "Clary can we go me Of Mice & Men now?" Jonathan asks me, and I nod. "Jace, Izzy come on." I tell them and they follow me, now I know what you're thinking, I can't leave my band like that, but our line was almost completely gone, so I can leave.

I skip over to their table, and wait in line. "Hello, what is your name?" Austin says without looking up. I place a pale hand on the table and drum my fingers to the beat of My Understandings. Austin looks up and smiles, "Hey Strawberry." Alan and Austin say at the same time. "Hey, this is my brother Jonathan he is a huge fan." I say while gesturing to my brother, who looks a little like a fish. I close his mouth, and gesture to Jace and Izzy. "Those two are my friends, and the blonde one Jace is my boyfriend. The brunette is Isabelle." I tell them, Austin waves at them and goes back to talking to my brother. "Jonathan, speak." I say loud enough for him to hear. "Um, Hi I'm Jonathan Morgenstern, and I've been listening to your music since I was fourteen, I've been to a bunch of your concerts." He babbles out, I facepalm myself and mouth sorry to them, they all smile at me. "Okay Jon, let's get you home." I say pushing my big brother out of the mall Izzy and Jace follow behind us, I shove Jon into the backseat, and get in the passenger seat of the SUV. Jace gets in the back, and Izzy gets in the driver's seat. Our song that basically describes our friendship comes on and she smiles at me, and sings Cher's part while I sing Becky's. **(Izzy- Bold **_Clary- Italic) _'**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end, Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend, You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you, You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you, 'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house, All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts, And don't forget all the trouble we got into We got something you can't undo, do, Laughing so damn hard, Crashed your dad's new car, All the scars we share, I promise, I swear, Wherever you go, just always remember, That you got a home for now and forever, And if you get low, just call me whenever, This is my oath to you, Wherever you go, just always remember, You're never alone, we're birds of a feather, And we'll never change, no matter the weather, This is my oath to you**  
_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_, _You got a best friend sing, sing along, Laughing so damn hard, Crashed your dad's new car, All the scars we share, I promise, I swear_

**Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**  
_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
_**Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Yeah...**  
_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_  
**Oh ohh**  
_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
_**Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you'**

When the song ends we pull into Izzy's driveway and I hop out, and run inside and plop onto the couch. "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" I yell as they walk in the door. "OKAY!" Izzy's instant reply comes as she walks in and sits next to me. "Sure." Both the boys say, I smile and Izzy looks at me and remembers our rules from when we where fifteen. "Okay, but we have rules, that you have to follow." I say and look at Iz, who continues. "Rule number one, If you fail to compete the dare or truth you must remove one article of clothing. Rule number two, Socks and shoes each count as one piece of clothing. Rule three, winner with the most clothes on gets to decide the fate of the losers." She says and smiles at the boys faces. "Okay deal." Jace says, grabbing my leg and pulling me onto his lap. "Okay I go first, Clary truth or dare?" She asks me, obviously wanting me to chose dare. "Truth." I say, and smile. "Okay, is it true your not a virgin." I hear Jace suck in a breath and Jon looks at me. "Nope, I'm a virgin and proud." I tell her. "Jace truth or dare." He automatically says dare. "Okay I dare you to kiss Jonathan WITH tongue." I tell him, and he looks at himself, and pulls his shirt off. "Jon truth or dare?" Jace asks my brother, who says truth. "Who and where was your first kiss?" Jace asks my brother. "Her name was Destiny and it was under the Arch." He tells us. "Iz, Truth or Dare?" Jon asks her. "Dare." She says quickly. "Okay I dare you to kiss Clary." He tells her, damn him, he's getting revenge. She looks at her shorts and sweatshirt, and shrugs, then crawls over to me. "Ready Clary?" She asks me, I nod, and she kisses my cheek. "Done BIAOTCH!" She shouts at Jon who sits opened mouthed. "I-I YOU CHEATED!" He stutters out. "You never said where to kiss her." She says. "Okay Clary Truth or Dare?" She asks me, I say dare. "I dare you and Jace to play seven minutes in heaven." I get up and pull Jace into the closest closet, and stand there. I lightly kick the door, so they think we're doing something. "Jace, do you actually like me?" I ask him in a whisper. "Yes Clary I actually like you." He tells me and kisses down my neck, I put my hands in his back pockets of his skinny jeans. "Jace you better not be defiling my baby sister in there!" Jon yells, I smile and fake a moan, and mess Jace's hair up. "Not the hair!" He yells. "ANNNND TIME!" Izzy screams, I open the door and run my hands through my hair, which hadn't been messed up. "Clary you look fine." Jon says with a confused look. Then Jace comes out, looking wild and startled. "That was interesting." Jace says. "Like you never had sex in a closet." I say with my voice packed with sarcasm. "Of course I didn't." He says back, and walks into the bathroom, then slams the door. "What did I say?" I ask no one. "He's still a virgin." Izzy says, and looks at the floor. My mouth opens in the shape of an O. I walk up to the door, and try the knob, and It's locked. "Jace open the door, please." I say and put my forehead against the door. "Go away." He says, and I hear the mirror crack. "Jace please OPEN THE DOOR!" I say more urgently, I hear Jace throw something, and feel it vibrate against the door. "GO AWAY." He says again, I I sigh and grab a hair pin and unlock the door. I gasp at what I see, Jace against the wall with bloody knuckles and crying into his knees. I look at the mirror which is completely destroyed, and see he threw a hair dryer and broke it against the solid oak door. I slide down next to him and pull his head into my lap. He sobs freely into my lap; I run my fingers through his blonde locks and kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry babe." I whisper against his forehead. "I only act like I'm fucking half the school so I don't have to show my feelings." He tells me, and I remember when we were in fifth grade and he got called to the principal and was told that his parents where killed in a hit and run. I hug Jace to me and let a few tears drip onto his head. "I'm not going to act like I know how you feel because I don't, but your parents were like my second family." I mumble into his hair. I grab his hand and sit him on the toilet lid and grab hydrogen peroxide and a wash cloth, and clean his knuckles. "Ow it burns like a mother fucker." He hisses out, I blow on his hand, and try to make the pain more bearable. I kiss him to hopefully make him feel better. "Give me your other hand babe." I tell him against his lips, and repeat the cycle on that hand. I wrap a bandage around his hands and pull him out of the bathroom. "We're going to bed." I tell my brother and Izzy, who both nod. I pull Jace to his room and help him into bed, then lay next to him, with my head on his chest. "Babe go to sleep." Tell him into his chest, I feel him sigh and his body relax dramatically and feel his heartbeat become steady. And his breathing become regular, and I shut my eyes and slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.


	10. What is it?

**A/N: Thank you for the few of you who read the last chapter, I'm updating late because yesterday my manage stories thing was acting up. Sorry about that. So on that note, I'll just do the Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, I own the plot only. And before I forget, sorry there will be no music in this chapter. And there will be a small shower scene, but it's not going to be too graphic seeing as I am a virgin, still. **

_RECAP… _"Ow it burns like a mother fucker." He hisses out, I blow on his hand, and try to make the pain more bearable. I kiss him to hopefully make him feel better. "Give me your other hand babe." I tell him against his lips, and repeat the cycle on that hand. I wrap a bandage around his hands and pull him out of the bathroom. "We're going to bed." I tell my brother and Izzy, who both nod. I pull Jace to his room and help him into bed, then lay next to him, with my head on his chest. "Babe go to sleep." Tell him into his chest, I feel him sigh and his body relax dramatically and feel his heartbeat become steady. And his breathing become regular and I shut my eyes and slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to an obnoxious beeping coming from an alarm. So naturally I throw my arm out to shut it up, and smack Jace right in the face. "Ow." He mumbles, I sigh and open both eyes, and groan because of the blinding light. I kick Jace's leg lightly, signaling him to get up. "I'm up." He says half asleep. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, and look down and see I'm still in my 'borrowed' skinny jeans. Oh well I left money and a note, I get out of Jace's bed and pull him out by his feet. He lands on the ground with an 'oomph' and a groan. "You up now?" I ask him, he nods and throws his hand up for me to grasp. I haul his ass up and pull him into his en suite to check the bandages. I peel the gauze off his knuckles and see blood, blood, and you guessed it more blood. I run his hand under the sink faucet, and rub his knuckles gently with the pads of my fingers and repeat the process on his other hand. We walk up the stairs and into the kitchen, to a mess, meaning Izzy is covered head to toe in flour, and Jon is attempting to cook waffles, basically it looks like someone brought a flour gun in and blasted the place to hell, because there is flour EVERYWHERE, I fell something wet drop onto my back, and I open my mouth to scream, and more of the mysterious substance drops onto my body, I reach my hand up into my hair and grab a glob of it, and look at it. I poke it with my other hand, and it feels really gooey and slimy. "What is this?" I ask my brother, once he gets the waffle maker to stop smoking. "Pancake batter, that Izzy thought she could mix with the blender, in which she forgot to put the lid on it." He says, looking above Jace and I. I look up and gawk at the batter that cakes about a five to six foot splatter on Mayrse's prized kitchen. "Iz, your mum is going to kill you." I tell her and she smiles at me, a giant blob of the batter falls onto my boyfriend's golden locks and he shrieks, like full on girl shrieks. "MY HAIR!" Jace yells as he shakes it out, flinging the batter everywhere, some of it gets into Jon's ivory locks; he looks at Jace and laughs. "I wouldn't be laughing Icy you have it in your precious hair as well." Jace says, using Jon's old nickname from when we where six. Jon slowly puts his hands in his hair, and hesitatingly drags his fingers through the pancake goop. He makes a face that shows his disgust of the batter. "Oh gross, Izzy why couldn't you put the damn top on the fucking blender?!" Jon says, agitated I look at my brother and walk over to him. "Now you know how I felt with the dumb egg prank don't you?" I ask him; after I hug his lightly flour dusted self. "What egg prank." Jace and Izzy ask simultaneously. "A few days ago Jon cracked a couple eggs on my hair, and had to wash it out." I tell them, walking to the waffle maker, and open it to see a perfectly golden brown waffle. I reach to open the cabinet above my head, and try to grab a plate. I feel Jace's lean body press against mine and see his arm reach up and pull four plates out. "Thanks." I tell him, once he sets the plates down. "You're welcome, Clare." Jace says and kisses the side of my neck; I hear Jon scoff and Izzy say aw under her breath. "Too much PDA for eight in the morning." Jon says, I roll my eyes and Jace backs off. I grab the slightly hot waffle and set it on a plate, and pour more good batter into the maker. "Who made the batter?" I ask before Jace takes a bite, He instantly drops it on the plate again. "I did." Jon says and tears a piece off the waffle and pops it into his mouth and chews it slowly. "It needs syrup and butter." Jon says and walks over to the fridge and grabs the butter and Izzy goes into the pantry and grabs the syrup. "Hey it's my waffle, and I hate butter on them, I like syrup only on them." Jace says and takes the syrup from his sister, completely forgetting about the batter slowly hardening in his hair. He pours more syrup the necessary on to the waffle and uses his hands to tear a piece off and eat it, he tears another piece off and tries to feed it to me, and I grab it with my mouth and accidentally (on purpose) bite his fingers a little. I suck the rest of the syrup off; probably seductively because I see Jace's eyes widen a fraction. I let his fingers go with a slight pop, and smirk at him. "Okay waffles are finished!" Izzy yells once she checks the waffle I put in the maker, since she and Jon had made pancakes for themselves, Jon made them. We sit around the island in the middle of the kitchen and eat our breakfast in comfortable silence. Till Izzy's little brother Max, who has a small crush on me, runs in and gasps. "CLARY!" Max yells, and runs to hug me I hug him back and pull him to sit next to me. He takes a minute to look around the totally destroyed kitchen, and looks dead at Izzy. "Mom is going to yell at you." He says and kisses Izzy's cheek, as she is right next to me. "Hey Maxi pad, I just want you to know your hitting on my girlfriend." Jace says around a mouth full of food, since Max was trying hardly to flirt with me, it was really adorable actually. "I thought you only like girls with big-." Max's sentence was cut off by Jace's hand covering his mouth. "Lick me and I'll tell everyone here what your guilty pleasure is." Jace says to the thirteen year old boy, who slowly nods his head, even though Jace didn't say anything about agreeing. He releases him and walks back to his seat across from me. I smile at my boyfriend's antics, and finish breakfast. "Hey do we have school today?" I ask Izzy, who drops her fork and curses under her breath, and proceeds to run to the TV and turn the news on and reads the school closures for today, our school comes across. "Nope, we can play in the snow!" Izzy yells, I roll my eyes and walk over to the sink and set my plate and fork into the sink, and turn around only to see the batter fall from the ceiling in one big blob and land with a 'THUMP' on the ground. Izzy you're cleaning that up." I say and walk back into Jace's room to get changed. I sense Jace walk in and pin me on his bed, after he shuts and locks the door. "You have batter in your hair." I tell him as he kisses my exposed collar bone, as I was shirtless. "I know, and I need help getting it out, take a shower with me." He says huskily into my ear, I sit up and walk into the bathroom, and wait for him. He walks in, shedding his shirt and Pj bottom, and stands only in his batman boxers. I raise an eyebrow at him, he blushes a little. He walks up to me and undoes the button and zipper on my forgotten jeans, and yanks them down to my knees, and lets gravity handle the rest. I stand in front of him, only in my bra and panties, and somehow I feel completely comfortable. I look up into his eyes, and kiss his lips, that taste like syrup, and run my fingers lightly over the front of his boxers, and his hips buck into my hand, and I feel him harden slightly. He unclasps my bra and I let it fall off my arms, onto the floor, I strip my last article of clothing, and Jace does the same. I step into the shower, and turn it on full blast. Jace grabs his body wash and puts some on his hands and rubs it over my body, and makes sure to 'accidentally' pinch my nipples to make me moan, he finishes washing my body and I grab the body wash and get on my knees and start around his feet, and make my way to his thighs and grasp his member in my hand and rub the soap in and run my thumb over the tip, which he inhales a breath and starts breathing deeply. I smirk and release him and stand in front of him to wash my hair, he stands there stunned. "You're welcome." I tell him as I wash the shampoo out of my hair, and put the conditioner into my hair and wait for my hair to become softer, and I wash that out. I grab the shampoo again and push on Jace's shoulders, and he gets in his knees I scrub his hair with the shampoo, and he teases me with his finger tips. I kiss his forehead, and wash the shampoo out of his hair, and pour conditioner into his hair and rub that in, he plays with my cilt and I gasp, digging my nails into his scalp, I let out a shuddered breath, he smiles up at me, I kiss his lips and bring his tongue into my mouth and lightly bite it. He moans into my mouth and enters one finger into me, and makes the 'come here' motion inside me, I whimper in pleasure. I hear feet stomping down the stairs, and Jon's booming voice say, "JACE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMMOROW, YOU BETTER NOT BE POPPING MY SISTERS CHERRY!" He yells through the door, and I hear him try and open it, Jace removes his finger and stands up, I grow uncomfortable with out his finger in me, and kiss him again. He shuts the shower off, and steps out, I step out as well and grab a towel and wrap it around myself, and Jace does the same. "Jon go back up stairs Jace is getting dressed!" I yell at my brother, who scoffs loud enough for me to hear through the door. "Okay fine, you come with me." He says through the door, shit I didn't think of that. "Um, I'm in his closet wait for him to finish." I lie and grab my clothes and a hair brush and run into the closet. "You have five minutes, Lightwood." Jon says, I dry myself off quickly and pull my under garments on and throw one of Jace's shirts on and pull my jeans on, and walk out of the closet to see my boy friend with jeans on and his belt un-done. He opens the door, and looks at my hair. "Why is your hair wet?" He demands, I feel my hair and scold myself. "Um, because I took a shower before Jace." I lie smoothly, Jon narrows his eyes at me, and looks at Jace's hair, which is still drenched, and he touches both of our hair. My hair must have been dryer because he nods and walks out of the room. Jace looks at me and says, "That was close." I nod, way to close. Jace goes to his closet and pulls a superman shirt out and slips it on. "Let's go have a snowball fight." He says and we walk up the stairs, and what I see scared me for life, Izzy running from Jon, who is covered in molasses and is only in his jeans. "OH WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" I yell, they stop running and look at the ground, like their mother just grounded them. "What the fuck where you two doing?" I ask them, and Jon points his finger at Izzy, who looks like a kicked puppy. "She threw a thing of molasses at me, when I was changing my shirt." Jon says and shows me his now ruined Crown the Empire shirt. I look at Izzy who sighs, "I only threw it because he said something about Jace breaking your heart, and that you'd go into depression if that ever happened." I glare at my twin brother and slap him upside the head. "I will castrate you if you ever say that about Jace again, I don't give a flying fuck if you're my twin or not." I tell him, and he glares back at me, and smiles, with a glint in his eyes. "Let's go have a snowball fight." He echoes Jace's earlier words.


End file.
